First Step! Konoha Gakuen!
by purflixoxo
Summary: It's about the strong-willed Haruno Sakura and the cold prideful Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura promised Uchiha Mikoto to take care of her son, which lead her to another hardships and of course, love. The first part of Step! trilogy, taken place where they first met in Konoha High. First fanfic of Purflixoxo! [On Hold due of Re-Editing and will be back just around a corner!]
1. School, Seatmate, and Pink

**(AN) : Salute! This is my first fanfic and I decided for taking (mostly) SasuSaku pairing fanfic as my start. Well, I will use other pairings too, don't worry kekekeke. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. **

**Chapter 1 **

**School, Seatmate, and Pink.**

**Tokyo, Uchiha Mansion. **

_Human are fragile things._

_Love, care, and trust. Those only will take us into bitterness and misery._

_Remember that, little brother._

_XXX_

Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes forcefully, facing the ceilings and a gasp continued to ran away from his pale lips.

_The nightmares, again._

The spiked-haired young man woke up, tried to kidnap some oxygen for his thirsty lungs. His beautiful onyx eyes still widely opened. He must be insane. _Hell Insane_. How could he let _him_ to haunt his life. Even when Sasuke was in a dreamland, he couldn't get any peacefulness. _It was because of that bastard._

_A bastard called Uchiha Itachi._

"Sasuke." A soft voice coming from his door. He turned around his chaotic expression. It must be his loving mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to get some composures. He didn't want his mother found out her second son in this kind of state, did he?

"I'm coming, Kaa-san."

"Today is your first day becoming a sophomore, right?"

The raven-haired tilted his head to see his mother. He presumed that Mikoto tried to break the awkward atmospheres in their dining room. Uchiha Sasuke never played with words.

"Aa." He replied with his trademark _one single word_. He took another sip of his black coffee

Mikoto smiled to her stoic son. _At least, he answered her question._ "I hope you enjoy your school life. And don't often fight with Naruto." Her voice went softer, "He's your only best friend, right?"

Her second son snickered, "Hard to believe after all. Having that dobe as a best friend."

**Tokyo. Konoha Private High School's entrance.**

"Sasuke-senpai is coming!"

"Really? Where is he? I must take a good look!"

"Camera, where's my camera?!"

Today, as always, Uchiha's heir made an uproar morning.

He was wearing a short-sleeved white school shirt, with long loose light brown pants. The raven-haired didn't wear any tie, because he thought that wearing school accessories was a nerd did. And Uchiha Sasuke was _not_ a nerd. Instead, he wore a silver Rolex watch and necklace with a silver cross. His fair skin, along with his black, spiked hair were stunning in every woman eyes. And his brilliant onyx eyes, the eyes which you wouldn't forget at the first sight. The eyes that made you forget about the world. The eyes that captivated all the girls in his school, making all the boys without those eyes drowned into a sea of jealousy. Damn those Uchiha genes.

"As always, making such an uproar in the morning is one of your _blessed_ skill, teme." The blonde patted Sasuke's muscled back, "Ohayo, teme!"

He threw a death glare to his annoying _best friend_, "Shut up, dobe."

"Looks like someone in a _good _mood today." grumbled the blond-haired newly sophomore with a sarcastic tone. "You will lost your _blessed_ _charming_, teme."

"At least I don't have deadly morning breath like _someone here._" The _good mood _Sasuke sneered, feeling a victory in hand after mocking Naruto.

**Tokyo. Konoha Private High School. Headmaster's main office.**

The golden-haired woman read some papers that handed to her with a proud smile. Then, she looked up to face her guest, or so-called _a new talented student_.

"1st place in Science and Medic Competition in China. One of prestigious student in Korea International School." She flipped for the next page, "Moreover, Oxford University is waiting for your enrollment after graduating from High School. You are blessed, Sakura-san." She praised. The Headmaster of Konoha High, Senju Tsunade, even couldn't believe that a petite young girl in front of her eyes will make her astonished.

"You make me fluttered, Tsunade-sama." responded the cherry blossom-haired girl with a shy smile.

"You are a prodigy, no need to be embarrassed!" she chuckled, making the girl blushed hard. After a pregnant silent, Tsunade questioned her with an uncertain tone, "Answer me, Sakura-san. Why do you enroll to our school?"

Strangely, the pinkette didn't surprised with Tsunade's question. After all, she often received that question from her companions before arriving in Japan. Sadly, she left them without erasing their anxiety. Well, Sakura was already in Japan, her most desired destination. She shouldn't hide her reasons anymore, should she?

The new student gave a sincerest smile to her straightforward Headmaster, hoping that the answer will assured her.

"Because Okaa-san used to be a teacher here."

And It worked.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived in front of their class safely after had escaped from many obsessed fangirls who were insanely shrieking the raven-haired boy's name.

"Thanks to you, we've got a good morning exercise!" puffed Naruto, holding his tired knees, "Which class are you in?"

"2-B."

He whined, "Man, having teme as a classmate again is totally disaster! God must be cursed me."

The stoic boy snorted. It felt weird, having Naruto as a classmate _again for the eleventh times, since the first grade in Elementary School._ He smirked, no one could do that hilarious idea except his meddlesome, yet caring mother. He hated to admit, but Naruto's presence in his classroom was peculiarly assuring him. That's why he kept that ridiculous friendship with that stupid-who-filled-his-head-with-ramen boy.

"Oi teme, where are you going?" barked Naruto after realized that the dark-haired didn't enter his class like he did, "Don't tell me.."

"Hn."

The blonde blurted, "Oh God, Uchiha Sasuke! What's wrong with you! It has been a half of year since Ita-"

"Don't mention _that_ again, Naruto."

Naruto gasped when he noticed that Sasuke was snapped. Moreover, he called him with his real, first name. It's true that Uzumaki Naruto always annoyed when Sasuke called him with fucking nicknames like "dobe, dork, idiot, shrimp (although they had almost the same height), little birdie (the most embarrassing one) and ramen-boy" but there was nothing more nerve-wrecking than hearing Sasuke called him with his name. And vice versa.

Realized that Naruto was already learned a lesson, he smirked. "Later, dobe."

"Wait!" The tan-skinned hollered. Sasuke forgot that his best friend was a stubborn one, he turned his body to face his best friend unpleasantly.

"At least show yourself to your homeroom teacher!" Naruto insisted while seeking for another ideas to provoke his ex-rival and found a good one. He continued, "Anosa, anosa! Don't you know that there will be a new girl from South Korea coming into our class?" Well, he knew that Uchiha Sasuke _would not ever _interested in girls. Even his hormones are questionable.

Sasuke retorted, "Dobe, I'm sure that perverted Kakashi will be our Homeroom teacher. Besides-" he narrowed his eyes, giving a deadly piercing glare. "I don't care about girls."

"But don't you feel, well, interested? Everyone says that she is a beautiful one, both looks and brain! Come on, perhaps this one is suitable for Uchihas right? Only a peek won't hurt!" pledged Naruto, with insisted tone combined puppy eyes. He sucked at it.

Sasuke responded Naruto's suck puppy eyes with an arrogant, prideful smirk. The blonde was sure daring enough to tempt him, even brought Uchiha great name. The arrogant, raven-haired teenager would shut his best friend pestering mouth this time for good.

"If that new girl, has an ability to mess up with my mind, my pride and my life, I assure you with my words." he uttered, "I will grant your dumbest, hilarious, and insane lifetime wish. Even that wish means giving you a free of your stupid ramen until the death parted us."

Naruto gasped, "Wha-"

" .Alone." he growled, not giving any chances for Naruto anymore. He walked away, leaving the expressionless sixteen year old blonde sophomores.

And Sasuke knew, Ramen was always win.

**Konoha High School. Class 2-B**

Naruto took a middle seat in his new class with a defeated heart. Thanks to his ramen, Sasuke skipped the class for three months, including today. Man, _how good best friend he was. _

"Seeing your face, I bet Sasuke will skip classes for today." A loud yawn interrupting, "You failed again, Naruto." complained a lazy-bum who took a seat right behind Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, "Mendokuse."

"It means you have no value as a good friend, _Dickless_." And that straightforward, crude tone came from a pale, stoic faced boy sat beside Naruto. No one would talk like that except Takamura Sai.

"Stop calling me with that nickname!" Naruto grumbled, "It's not like mines was smaller than yours!"

"Both of you didn't have any shame, huh? Talking about it with such a loud voice."

Naruto turned back to see a rude presence behind her. A tall, slender girl with arms wrapped in front of her chest. She sat right on the side of Shikamaru's desk, which annoyed him.

"Ara, Temari, Ohayou! Still crude like always-ttebayo!" grinned Naruto, didn't really paying attention on what she said. Some of their new classmates snickered on them.

She sighed, "Having you as my classmate again is giving me nuts." Her eyes locked on Naruto's watch. She got up from Nara's desk and took a seat besides him, "And where the fuck is our homeroom teacher? He sure is late."

"Well.." Shikamaru interrupted, "The only teacher who dares to come to class after having more than thirthy minutes late is none other than-"

The door suddenly opened, revealing a silver haired man in early thirty. "Ohayo, minna-san!" an innocent tone came behind his white mask that covered most part of his face.

"Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto and friends let out their restless laughs.

"I'm really happy seeing all of you become a sophomore start from today. Well although I do feel disgusting seeing Naruto face like a disposable ramen-"

"Cut that off, Kakashi-sensei!" roared the blonde with a loud, shrieking voice.

All the students laughed mockingly. Naruto succeeded becoming a laughingstock again this year.

"Alright, sit down Naruto." The teacher peeked at the door, where was a petite girl hid behind it with a nervous face. He turned to see his pupils anticipated faces. _Rumors_ _spread fast. _The masked teacher cleared his throat, "Well I think all of you already figured this off. We have a new transferred student from Seoul International School." "Ma, although she came from a foreign country, she is a pure Japanese." He lifted his left hand towards the door, giving a signal to the cherry blossom-haired girl. "Come here, Haruno-san."

Hearing her last name mentioned, she took a brave step, entering her new class. Her new environment.

And all of the students struck in an awe.

She took a small white chalk, while remembering the custom of student in Japan when they're introducing themselves. She wrote her name on the blackboard, as big as she could. Pleased with her nice handwriting, the pinkette put back the chalk and turned her petite body to the whole class.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My name means of cherry blossom, which is suited with my natural pink hair. " Of course, Sakura wanted to tell them about her natural hair, before being accused. She looked all of her new classmates one by one. Thank God they still fixed their eyes on her. "I'm a pure Japanese, but lived in China when I was born, and took educations in International School in South Korea."

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." She wrapped her introduction with a genuine smile and bowed elegantly.

The entire class still remained silent. Eyes still fixed in her appearances. Haruno Sakura was a what-people-often-said _beautifully attractive. _Her fair, soft line honey skin, matched with her petite figure. But there was no fragile or weak in her figure. They could see a brave, strong, and proud radiating from her demeanor. The mesmerized, unforgettable two things from her features are her viridian eyes which were more valuable to call it emerald, and her unique, rare pink hair. A hair color that represented special flowers in Japan, Cherry Blossoms. And having 'Sakura' as her first name was indeed acceptable.

"Yare yare, I can't believe you stole all of the attentions at the first day, Haruno-san." Said Kakashi playfully, tried to broke the tension in his classroom. "Naruto, stop drooling!"

They snapped back into the reality, and freaked mockingly after proving Kakashi's joke. Perhaps Naruto could wash his entire desk with his salivas. The blonde wiped some remaining drools with his elbow desperately. "Fuck you, perverted sensei!" he huffed.

_Well, at least Sakura realized that her new classmates had a warm atmosphere._

"Okay, since we had the only one space in this class." His eyes seeking for an empty seat and found-well _two_ empty seats in the right corner of the class. _Not again. _The silver-haired teacher let out a heavy sigh.

The new student noticed and looked at her new teacher, "Sensei?"

"A-aah, gomen gomen." He stammered, laughing a bit, "You can sit on the right corner of the class."

Sakura took a peek at her new seat, and noticed something.

"Hatake-sensei." She pointed her index finger to her new seat. "Actually, there are two empty seats. Is there anyone absent today?"

There is a pregnant silent after she asked that question, "Indeed, someone is _absent_ today. And I hope you don't take a seat near a window. All I can say, It's _reserved_ _to my well behave student._"

Sakura mentioned that the way her teacher talked, it seemed like something was wrong with her new-unknown-seatmate. It was a bit disappointing to spend the first day alone without a seatmate. Nah, she would meet him/her eventually. She took a sit in her new chair, hoping for a great encounter on her first day.

"Okay, that's all for today. Keep your excellent grades, _except someone who is stuck with his own ramen life._" Kakashi's eyes fixed on the amethyst owner."I hope _he _can survive until graduation, right _Uzumaki Naruto?_"

Naruto stood up, "I will get full marks in Math, so shut your mouth Kakashi-sensei!"

He snickered, "Ara hontou? Then the world is in the end."

The classmates guffawed again. Really, these two teacher-student, mocking each other without honorifics. Perhaps Naruto was somewhat special for Kakashi, huh?

"Ah, Haruno-san. Mind to talk for a bit?"

Sakura was a bit jumped when his teacher mentioned her name out of the blue. She came out from the class and walking to her teacher, who was standing not so far from the classroom. The one point that Sakura would describe him was, mysterious. His tall, slender figure, a bit contradicted with his playful and crude behavior. And his mask, his white mask was way too strange. Was there anything on his face, like scar or perhaps his bad features that made him wearing that wide mask? If he were a cold and serious teacher, she bet the cops would arrested him as a murderer or _molester._ He was indeed a pervert. Not only because the whole classmates called him a pervert, even the way he taught Math was truly proved him as an adult with brain full of dirty things. Man, even Algebra, which mostly consisted on X and Y, becoming _a sex, full of lust talk_.

"Don't worry about before, Haruno-san." Said Kakashi, broke all of her thought about him, "I talked like that because that's my way of teaching people. Stop accusing me with those eyes."

_He had a good intuition. Even passed woman intuition. _Sakura marked this point in her brain.

"Yosh, before my students performing some commotions.." He took a light breath, "I will be the one who accompany you for seeing all the school building. Is that acceptable, Haruno-san?"

"Wise offer." She replied. The pinkette nodded her head, "I will take it, then. Arigatou gozaimasu, Hatake-sensei." At least she would not have to choose her company between all of her classmates who eagerly volunteered.

"Yare yare. I hope you drop the _Keigo_ before we start." He rubbed his silver hair, "I don't want any formal tension at my student."

Sakura startled when he asked her to put off the honorifics. Well, Japan sure was full of easygoing people. And she should adapted with it. "Wakatta, Kakashi-sensei. You can call me Sakura too."

He grinned, "Sakura-chan, then."

Sakura sighed with his childish demeanor, "Hai hai"

Haruno Sakura started to understand about her new high school. Konoha Private High School, was one of prestigious private High School in Japan. The students mostly were from a wealthy and well-known family in Japan. Some of them enrolled because of their excellent achievement, which was Sakura as an example. And few of them were enrolled because they had a _specific_ bond with wealthy families, like an adopted, long-term friends or perhaps the millionaires were in debt on the students themselves, and basically these students were someone which had a decent wealth or lower. That's why Sakura somehow could feel a social-class aura radiating from this school. At least her classmates didn't seem like intimidating students.

Her attention fully dropped towards some old staircases leading into upstairs.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Is there any room left in the upstairs?" asked Sakura, pointing her index finger to the staircases.

"Ah, there's a rooftop. Students often used that for, well-confessing their love?" he shook his head, "Kids these days." He mumbled, scratching his silver hair. Sakura only chuckled with his lousy answer.

Suddenly, he felt his phone was vibrating. "Ara! Gomen, Sakura-chan. Perhaps we should end our romantic school date." He took his phone from his pocket, pointing it in front of the emerald eyes. "I have something to do. Find me at teacher office If you want some counseling, both _emotionally _and _physically_." He grinned playfully at the end of his words, trying to add some playful remarks.

She chuckled, "That's gross, Kakashi-sensei. Thank you for the _loving date._"

"My pleasure, young lady."

They both parted way. But Sakura still kept her attentions on the rooftop. She looked at her Alexander Christie watch. She had 15 minutes left before the next lesson.

_It's not hurt to peek, right?_

She took the staircase with nervous step. The atmosphere was slightly menacing, perhaps because of this corner was a bit abandoned. She didn't believe the students pick the Rooftop as the place for confessing. Who would want to hear a love declaration between a damp, eerie place like here?

She found the door of rooftop, whose handle was a bit old and rusty. She pulled the door slowly, tried to keep her composures. And it opened.

The rooftop. Plain, only the wide plain floors covered most part of the roof. There was a wall of wires secured at the side of the rooftop mostly because the Headmasters didn't want any accident in their school. Besides those two things, there was nothing.

Perhaps the one that made all the school's rooftop become one of coziest places because we could see the bright blue sky, soft-like-cotton-candy white clouds, and warm and shining sun ray. It was nothing special, but at least we could put away all the stress from the lessons and enjoyed the natures.

"Ah, kimochii!" She stretched her arms up and closed her beautiful eyes, letting her nose, her ears and her skin took the dominant role for sensing the natures. The wind, the heat, the scent of spring, the sound of chirping birds, the laughter, chatter of the students which were merged with the wind. This is her new environment. And she should accept it. She should bear it. She should go for it.

_She should obey all of his words, after all._

Uchiha Sasuke was awake from his nap after he heard the sound from the door. He tidied his spiked hair, while the other hand searching for his phone in his branded bag.

_11.45 A.M _

_Did he really sleep that long? _

His eyes widened. He absolutely heard some footsteps. Thank God he took a nap on the top of small building, which was exactly on the top of the rooftop entrance. That was his special place, after all.

And someone was here. Meddling with his territory.

He gained his composures. He bet that it was Naruto, still didn't give up for taking him to the classroom. That idiotic blonde.

It might be Kakashi, too. His homeroom teacher, which was actually he and Naruto's guardian when his parents went away for works. Naruto was an orphan and to him, Kakashi was a great existence, replacing his father or his older brother. Kakashi was not so old, so it might be he took the role as our older brother.

Older brothers are annoying. The fake one.

_Or the real one._

"Ah, kimochii!"

No.

There was no way Naruto had an ability for imitating a soft voice. He sucked in acting.

Kakashi was a good actor. But even a professional actor couldn't make a soft voice like that.

_A soft voice that somewhat was calming. _

He stood up, tried to peek someone who dared to disturb his nap.

He knew for sure that it was a girl. A fangirl? How dare she was. He planned that today was the last day she was having such a disgusting admiration about him. This insane girl must got a lesson from the Mighty Uchiha. And his intuition was right.

A girl, _pink-haired girl._

He knew that all this time he didn't give any shit interest to girls in his school. But for Godsake, pink? That was a worst color choice for dyeing a hair. He took a wide step to get a closer look. And that was his biggest mistake. His shoes stepped, right away on the paper. And because of his stupid clumsiness, she realized his presence and turned away.

His onyx eyes met emerald one.

And for the first time, the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke took the step into his own grave._his_

**FINISHED~! THE RE-EDITING VERSION! I REALIZED THAT I WAS TOTALLY SUCK AT THE EARL CHAPTERS. Well, I tried to apply some Japanese to my fanfic, and I still in a process of re-editing another chapters. I'm so sorry! I promised that I'll update my story fast!**

**Thanks for my followers and all the favorites. I give my sincerest gratitudes.**

**Your purflixoxo**


	2. Rooftop, New Friends and Nagging Women

**(AN) : I'm back! Well, I hope you still keep in touch with my fanfic! Anyway, here goes the 2****nd**** Chapter! You can ask me some questions about this fanfic too. Kekekeke. Enjoy!**

**I DO HOPE BUT SADLY, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rooftop, New Friends, and Nagging Women.**

**Kohona Private High School, Rooftop.**

Uchiha Sasuke was holding back his breath now.

In front of his onyx eyes, there was a petite girl with her hilarious pink hair. She hadslim waist, small fair and smooth legs, and _wasn't _a flat-chested. At least as a guy, Sasuke still could point some of woman's good features, although he didn't give, even a shard of care to any woman (except her mother, indeed) in this world. He looked up to see her face entirely. Small, inexperience pink lips, not-so-sharp jaw line, smooth cheeks, and big, wide forehead. Sadly, those features failed to catch Uchiha's heir fully attentions. He looked down to see a pair of wide, clear and stunning emerald eyes. Every person would easily noticed that this girl was strong and firm, seeing how she stared with those clear eyes. She wore a short-sleeved sailor uniform, with blue skirt which covered most of her laps and a pair of long white socks. Sasuke put a firm note that this pinkette was a neat, strong-willed nerdy girl.

"Excuse me?" asked the pinkette, softly. God, The Almighty Uchiha Sasuke was staring at her_ intensely_. He blinked his onyx eyes, regaining composures. After that, he gave his trademark stoic face to her.

She sighed, "I guess you didn't hear me." Sakura titled up her face, trying to take a good look at her _new friend_, "Sorry, for disturbing your time, I'm a new transferred student." Her voice was a bit louder this time, "I hope you understand, ne."

"Hn." He grunted with sharp tone, hoping that she would leave him alone and he could get his _stolen_ nap back without any nuisance anymore. He turned away his body, ending their locked eyes.

"Chotto mate!" the pinkette tried to stop him, and gladly he did. She didn't want to end their conversation without telling her name. She had manners, after all. "Watashi wa Haruno Sakura. Anata wa-"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He answered immediately.

She furrowed her forehead, a bit offended because he interrupted. Wait a minute? Why did she feel that somehow the name was familiar? She had heard it before. Yeah, she remembered that name well.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

XXX

_Flashback_

"_Yosh, I will take your attendance." Kakashi started to flip the student attendance papers, looking for the first bar. "Takamura Sai?" _

_The stoic, pale boy raised his hand, "Hai."_

"_Nara Shikamaru?" _

"_Hai." A lifeless voice came out from the left side of the class. A dark-haired boy with a mess ponytail. He rested his chin to his desk and yawned. Nah, there was another lazy-bum besides Naruto in her class. _

"_Haruno Sakura?"_

_A gasp escaped Sakura's lips. "Hai!" her tone was a bit stammering. Oh, how embarrassing!_

_Kakashi smiled at her, "Ha ha ha, just take it easy Haruno-san. Biting my students is not my hobby, ne?" _

_The embarrassed pinkette gave a relieved smile. Yokatta, seems like her sensei didn't notice about her staring at that lazy Nara. What would the whole classmates reacted if Kakashi told them about she-NO! SHE WOULD BE A SCHOOL GOSSIPING MATTER! Kami-sama, Arigato!_

_The silver-haired teacher continued to take his student's attendances. Until he saw that name. _

"_Yare yare." He sighed, "Seems like Uchiha Sasuke loves to torture his old sensei." The silver-haired teacher fixed his eyes on the blonde boy, while scratching his hair, "Naruto, I think someone need your help. You can handle it, right?"_

_The amethyst owner replied his hopeless sensei with a small sigh, "Haai."_

_Sakura looked at an empty space besides her, "Uchiha Sasuke, huh?"_

_Flashback end._

XXX

"Ara, you are Uchiha Sasuke." unconsciously, Sakura wrapped her hands on her chest. To be honest always felt so damn curious about her mysterious seatmate. When the pinkette walked along the corridor, (with Kakashi as a company) she heard some girls talking about him. Mostly they were giggling about his appearance today, clueing that the Uchiha-boy here was somewhat damn hot boy. And to be frank, it was true.

To be honest, Sasuke was (Ahem!) the most good-looking guy she ever seen in this school. He was quite tall for a guy in his age, with white porcelain skin and broad shoulders. He had a sharp and strong jaw, somewhat suitable with his stoic, prideful aura, a pair of black onyx eyes and spiked dark raven hair with no bangs covered his not-so-wide forehead. Well at least she's still in the first place for wide forehead. And Sakura didn't like it.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow, noticed that the girl staring at him intensely. He threw her a piercing look, and snarled, "Got a problem?"

_One point for his short-tempered demeanor._ Offended,Sakura replied him with a firm tone, "I'm your new seatmate, by the way." She put a fake smile, "Let's get along from now on."

"Hn." He grunted.

_Arrogant jerk. _Sakura took a deep breath, regaining her calmness. She put her arms on her hips, _"_And I don't want to have a seatmate whose hobby is skipping classes. Wakatta?" She snarled with a warning tone. Perhaps Kakashi could let him do what he wants, but Haruno Sakura had no tolerant for any misbehave attitudes.

The school bell started to ring, breaking the hard tension between them. Good, only fifteen minutes she talked to him and Sakura was undoubtedly annoyed. And vice versa.

"I'll go back first," she looked at her watch, then tilted her head to meet with the onyx, "Promise me that you won't skip this time."

"Hn."

Sakura gave him a proud smile, as a token for his obedience. "Ja ne, Uchiha-kun."

She closed the rooftop door and walked to the class with a cheerful mood. Perhaps Sasuke was only a social-awkward guy which needed some advices. And she couldn't wait to give him some. On the other hand, after he heard no more footstep, a smirked escaped Sasuke's lips. He lied down and closed his onyx eyes.

_Let's find another good nap._

XXX

**Konoha High School. 2-B.**

He was a total bastard.

How could he throw away all the trust that she give to him two hours ago! How could she got so happy and looked forward for his appearance! That arrogant, hopeless and silent jerk! He had a nerve for messing with Haruno Sakura.

"Ne ne, you won't get any friend if your face is like a bloodthirsty murderer, Sakura-chan!"

She snapped back at reality, thanks to that sudden, crude comments. She looked up to see the owner of that voice, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ara, sumimazen Uzumaki-kun. Things not always went so well at first day, you know?"

"Mou, Sakura-chan! Just call me Naruto, ne?" he whined like a spoiled child, "Ah, souka! Want to chill out? My friends and I want to hang out to the city today! You need some new friends, ne?" he grinned innocently. Sakura could only giggle at the blonde. Naruto was totally like a child with no problems. He grinned widely like an idiot, and his voice was hell loud! Even Sakura forgot that she talked with a boy around his age. Well, having him as a friend was a good thing, ne?

"Minna! Can I ask Sakura-chan to join us?" Naruto looked at his friend with a wide grin, "More is merrier, ne? Onegai!" He clasped his palms in front of his face, begging.

"Atarimai desho!" said the one-or-perhaps-the only girl in that group with a pleased tone, "Yokatta, I can have a girl-talks! Chatting with all of you is giving me nuts!"

"Stated the one who begged with a horrible puppy eyes, asking for joining the group." The lazy-Nara threw a smirk to the blonde girl, "Mendokuse na, Temari." All of boys laughed mockingly until Temari gave them _her special deathly glare_. Sakura chuckled to their amusing behavior.

"Hai hai, I will join-" Sakura peeked the empty seat without its owner, "until I can give my new seatmate _some good talks_." She sneered with a smile in the corner of her tiny lips.

"Teme? He is already go home." Naruto raised his wrist to get a good look at his watch, "Perhaps he is driving now, with his expensive black Porsche car. Che, Damn rich people." He mumbled.

That arrogant jerk! He was really giving her nuts! If he were in her opposite, Sakura swore that she would shave his raven hair and throw him to the Buddist temple!

"Dickless." The pale skin boy put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, demanding for some attentions, "I only have one hour left before the course. Let's get going."

"Ah, you are right Sai-" he grinned, but suddenly his grin turned into a growl, "Chotto, Sai! You dare to call me like that in front of Sakura-chan!"

"Ara, doshite?" Sai gave him a stoic smile, "Your birdie is so short, even my pinkie is longer. That's why I call you Dickless, Naruto-kun."

And Sakura only could give her sincerest pray for someone who would be Naruto's bride.

XXX

**Tokyo, Uchiha Mansion.**

A sound of car caught Mikoto's attentions from knitting a muffler. His dear son was back from school. No, from the rooftop, she corrected. She got up from the big couch, and went to the main entrance on her house. The long raven-haired woman put a fake smile for welcoming her obedient son.

His onyx eyes found his twin. The young Uchiha slipped his feet to the soft slippers and gave his school bag to the maid besides him. "Tadaima, Kaa-san."

"Okaeri, Sasuke." She still kept her fake smile, with arms wrapped in front of her chest, "How's your class? Have a good _nap?"_

Sasuke's body got rigid. _Shit, she found out. _That Kakashi or big-chested principal might be the one who told her mother about him skipping the classes again. Before Mikoto opened her mouth, Sasuke ignored her without any guilty feelings. He was too tired to argue with her mother and his ears already had enough getting so many grumbles today. Uchiha Sasuke took a fast step to his bedroom, hoping for peaceful and silent place. Without nagging women.

XXX

**Uchiha Mansion, Library.**

"Mou, his attitudes become more unbearable, I can't stand it!" she sighed, with her right arm holding her gold iPhone. She took a sip of the green tea on her other hand. She needed it for relaxing her mind. After having enough amount, she put the cup on the glass table besides her red couch and took a seat on it, "What should I do, Tsunade-san?"

"_Ma, ma Mikoto! Teenagers often have their mood swings. I bet Sasuke will get mature in no time." _There's a pregnant silent on the side of Mikoto's phone, _"If he is able to get rid of his grudges towards his older brother."_

The black-haired lady sighed. She leaned her back on the couch, "Demo, Tsunade-san!" she squawked, "Even Fugaku and I can't melt his heart." She closed her beautiful onyx eyes, "I hope someone is capable to help him."

XXX

**Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke's room.**

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san, where are you?" the fifteen years old Sasuke started to get a cold sweat. He couldn't find her mother in her room, or in the library where she often read some hard books. She even didn't go to her favorite garden. Where the hell was her mother?_

_He already asked all the maids and butlers, but they had no clue about her mother. Why her mother didn't inform the house people where she had gone? And why his body couldn't stop shaking. _

_There was an only place where he didn't go. It's not like he didn't try to. He didn't want to._

_His brother's bedroom._

_He took a brave step to the upstairs. To his brother's. Sasuke's body became more and more trembled. And by the time, he arrived. Right in front of the door. His left hand hesitated to grab the knob at first. He took a great amount of oxygen, then pulled the door slowly, but bravely. _

"_Kaa-san, are you there?" he whispered in a very low tone. He pulled the door again, demanding for wider sight. And that was the beginning of his terrifying nightmare._

Sasuke jumped from his bed, panting hard. Cold sweat was sliding from his forehead, while he tried to regain his consciousness. He looked at the window, and found out that it was already midnight. His eyes caught a glimmer from his phone. It kept vibrating since he arrived at his bedroom. Sasuke hated when he got a bunch of random texts, random missed call and random emails from random disgusting fangirls, that's why he often ignored his phone when it were vibrating without any break. And for the first time, _he owed his phone and his fangirls for letting him out of his unstoppable nightmares._ He sat cross-legged and pick his phone up, unlocking the screen.

3 missed call. 2 messages.

He smirked. _So his lovely fangirls turned out to be an idiot dobe. _He touched the letter icon on his wide Note 3's touch screen.

_Teme, still in the rooftop?_

_I want to go to Ichiraku's with Shikamaru, Sai and Temari after school. Come to Ichiraku's if you want to join-ttebayo! _

He wondered why the young Uzumaki couldn't stop consuming that unhealthy, instant food without any nausea. There was a time when he accompanied Naruto for eating ramen at Ichiraku's for two days and at the third day, Sasuke got a digestion disease. It was amazing to see Naruto survived after consuming ramens for almost his lifetime. He scrolled his inbox to see the next message.

_Konbawa, teme! I guess you are sleeping right now. Get up, teme!_

_Ano sa, Sakura-chan joined us today. She is fucking hot and attractive! But sometimes her face became a truly wicked girl when we mentioned your name. Ne teme, did you do something wrong? You didn't kiss her, right? I can't believe Sakura-chan never had a boyfriend, even a first kiss-ttebayo! _

_By the way, when will you come to the class? Kakashi-sensei is giving me a task for taking care of you! Come on, just sleep in the class if you bored! At least you got Sakura-chan as your seatmate! Lucky bastard._

He locked his black phone and threw himself onto the bed, his onyx eyes met the ceiling. Haruno Sakura. A weird, nagging and meddlesome girl with interesting features. He ditched her at the rooftop today, and he bet his ears would get another great treatment from her next day.

_She was truly annoying._

**And that's for the 2****nd**** chapter! Ah, I can't wait to make a fluffy SasuSaku scene, but I should obey my drafts. Hiks. I will update shortly for the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Thanks for the favorites and followers. As always, you got my best loves and hugs!**

**Kindly wait for another chapter, and this is purflixoxo!**


	3. Prank, Idea and Timid

**(AN) : purflixoxo is back! Before we start, I deeply apologize about the 2****nd**** Chapter's title! Actually the Tutor and Timid is for another further chapter! Well, I already corrected it. Thanks for understanding, my pals! Anyway, this 3****rd**** Chapter will be as short as the previous two, but for the next chapter.. I am going to try some long chapters! AND OF COURSE WITH MORE FLUFF! Ah I can't wait! Here you go~**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**Chapter 3**

**Prank, Idea, and Timid.**

**Konoha High School.**

"EH?!" screamed Naruto, catching all the attentions. He covered his mouth with his palm, bowing embarrassingly to the disturbed people, "So the reason why Sakura-chan was annoyed because you broke your promise?" he murmured.

"Urusai, dobe!" The raven-haired snarled at the idiotic blonde besides him, "I don't even make a promise to her!"

"Shikashi, the promise or not." Naruto yawned, "She did that for your good sake. I even will give my greatest support if she is throwing all of her tantrums to you." He wipe his tears in his eyes, because of his wide yawn, "Poor Sakura-chan, her beautiful will wither because of this baka teme." He muttered.

"Tch." He spitted, "Keep your infatuation of her by yourself, dobe."

A heavy sigh escaped from Naruto's lips. The Uzumaki-boy somewhat amazed at his wonderful ability: Having a long last friendship with the stubborn Uchiha Sasuke.

The two seventeen year old sophomores arrived at their class. Naruto took a peek inside his classroom while his left hand held Sasuke's wrist firmly, not letting him go until he apologized to his poor seatmate. The blonde scanned the class with his two amethyst eyes. _Okashii, there was no sign of pink. _

"Ano sa, seems like the Almighty Uchiha got a new hater!" he rolled his eyes to meet with the onyx owner, "She doesn't arrive yet, or perhaps _someone _here make her furious enough to skip the school."

"Hn." He grunted, "Whatever."

**Konoha High School, Rooftop.**

Sasuke was totally pissed off.

Not only because of his mother's never-ending sarcastic comment this morning and how Naruto kept blaming himself for making his _Sakura-chan_ angry, but also because of that pinkette, Naruto's Sakura-chan, Kakashi's next target, and the last Sasuke's annoying seatmate.

Uchiha Sasuke was one of Uchiha's prodigies since he was born. Excellent intelligences, great physical abilities, and of course his perfect body figures. Uchiha was born to be the first, born to dominating all of achievements, and born to be the Almighty in the highest status. Having Uchiha's bloodline in your artery was a prideful, blessing thing in this world. And Uchiha Sasuke knew it the most.

For that brainless, foolish pink-haired girl, messed with Uchiha's heir, she sure was the girl with a lot of nerves. And indeed, Uchiha Sasuke would get rid of any pest that dirtying his life tomorrow.

He took the old staircases like usual, planning to get a relaxing nap before thinking some strategies of torturing the emerald owner. He looked up at the door, but there was a big prize in front of him.

Looked like he wouldn't wait for tomorrow.

"There you are. _Ohayo gozaimasu._" She sneered, with arms on her hips. Her backpack was still on her back, because she came there right away to stop him. The pinkette stared at her prey with a menacing glare, couldn't wait for throwing her tantrum. She took a deep breath, she must not got carried away and focused her attention at her misbehave seatmate.

"Let's go back to the class, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke glared at her, snapped. "Move."

"No." she insisted, eyes still locked on the young Uchiha.

"Move."

"No!" she barked, the onyx met her emerald. _Don't be afraid, Sakura. He won't hurt you. _She purred in her mind. The pinkette kept her steady composures, "I won't let you go this time, Uchiha-kun. Let's-"

"I said move!" Sasuke was totally annoyed now. His tone was cold and sharp, with piercing death glare, "Annoying."

She countered his cold snarl with a sneer, "What? You will punch me?" her arms wrapped in front of her chest, "Do it, then! I'm not like your fangirls, Uchiha-kun. I don't scared."

She was not a weak, as expected from a girl who didn't jump at him for the first sight. That's why somehow that girl was interesting, except her persistent demeanor. Most of girls would infatuated at Uchiha Sasuke because of his stunning appearances, or his abundant wealth. Uchiha was one of three massive group in Japan, besides Hyuuga and Senju. Those three groups are famous with their successful companies, which was covered most of Japan business. Despite being the richest, the groups didn't have competitive rivalry each other. They supported each other and cooperated in their works. That's why many of girls would trying their best for stealing Sasuke's attention, he was a promising next heir after all. And right now, he faced a girl without any slightest interest on Uchiha.

He admitted that Haruno Sakura was also a clever one. If he harmed her, the prestigious transferred student with brilliant performances, then the Headmaster and also one of Senju, Senju Tsunade would take an action of his behavior. It could trigger the broken off the Three Groups's relationship and Uchiha's name would be disgraceful. He must kept his temper and faced without unharmed her.

"I guess what Naruto said about Uchihas have a high intellect is true." The pinkette loosened her tone, seeing that Uchiha Sasuke was not snapped anymore, "You will waste your energy if you continue to shout and snarl at me. I won't back off." She let out one of her arm and gave him a reassuring smile, "Let's go back, Uchiha-kun."

What did Naruto say about him? And when he-ah, right. Sasuke forgot that the pink-haired girl and dobe became friends yesterday. The blonde mentioned her in his text last night, telling The Almighty Uchiha about how _amazing Sakura-chan was. _

That's it! Thanks to his best friend, he found a way to torture her without giving any harm. And thanks for her fussy mouth, she reminded him about yesterday. He could taste a scent of victory.

"Aa." He sneered with a confident tone, which was disturbing Sakura, "Naruto told me about you too." He took a close step to his trapped mouse, closer and closer. Sakura's body got rigid. She stepped back quickly but her backpack already met the door of the rooftop. Her face went pale.

Sasuke snorted. His plan was worked. The arrogant young Uchiha still stepped on the staircases until he arrived right in front of his trembling prey. He got closer, not giving any personal space between them. His hands held her wrists away from her chest. She tried to fight back but sadly, Uchiha was stronger. He noticed that her body got tensed, her emerald eyes still glared at his face while biting her lower lip.

_Let's start to give her a lesson._

The raven-haired Uchiha titled his head to get closer to her tiny ear, "Never have a first kiss, I recall?" he whispered. The pinkette's emerald eyes widened, noticing about his real intentions. She could feel her cheeks grew hotter when his hot breath tickling her earlobe. Sasuke titled back his head to see her reaction closely, and as expected from inexperienced girl, her face gone red as dark as tomato, his favorite one. He smirked, giving only one or two centimeters space between their noses.

"W-wh-what are you doing?!" she stuttered, their eyes locked each other. _Even the strong, smart and annoying girl became this hopeless, weak and terrified mouse, huh? Interesting._

"As same as what you are thinking now, Haruno." He could see her emerald eyes widened again and her lips parted. He tilted his head and drew closer, ending their fighting stares.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. Sakura could feel his hot breath against her chin. She closed her emerald eyes awkwardly. Her two tiny feet trembled hastily, and the pinkette could feel her heartbeat was pounding so fast. _Kami-sama, Uchiha Sasuke was kissing him! _

_Thump._

What should she do? What if the kiss lead them into-

_Thump._

No, no! There was no way Uchiha Sasuke would do that! They barely met, right?

_Thump._

When she could open her eyes? She closed it too tight and it hurt her. Should she wait until the ki-

_Thump._

Of course not! It only gave him a clue that she wanted to kiss him too! Ah, why the kissing session was so long!

_Thump._

Hey, wait a minute.

Why she couldn't feel any pressure in her pink lips? Was a kissing really like this?

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. And the only thing that she found was a victorious smirk on his seatmate face. The pinkette was dazed, feeling dumbfounded. He let go her hands all of the sudden, made the pinkette fell because there were no strength left in her shaky feet. Sasuke opened the rooftop door with a joyous heart.

"How's the first kiss, Haruno-san?" he sneered at the dumbfounded girl below him, "I guess that will be our secret unforgettable memories."

Sakura's face had gone red, a combination between flustered and anger. She got up, clenching her palms. "Y-yo-you jerk! I can't believe it!" she huffed her with a murderous glare.

"Don't tell me you thought that I would really _kiss _you?" he smirked, "Don't ever hope."

She bit her lip, a little tears formed in the corner of her eyes. But she won't let it fall. That guy didn't deserve any of her tears! "You will pay for this, baka!" she turned her body and ran back to her class, cursing Uchiha Sasuke for playing with her heart.

XXX

**Konoha High School. Corridor.**

She spent her recess time by gazing the blue sky, getting rid of her anger. Well, she could stay in the class and having some conversations with Naruto and the gang, but somehow her foul mood preventing her for doing so. Back then, Sakura admitted that she was really think Sasuke would _kiss_ her. His serious, sharp stare was trying to lock her small eyes. Even the strong grip of his hands still remained on her wrists, and she still remembered how hot his breath when it touched her smooth skin. Uchiha Sasuke was truly an asshole!

"Sakura-san!" she searched for the one who called her unconsciously, which was her Headmaster and her only reliable person in Japan. "Tsunade-sama, konnichiwa." She must not forgot about her manners no matter how bad her mood was.

"Daijoubu?" she asked her student softly, while caressing her soft pink hair, "You can tell me anything, remember?"

She sighed, "Ano sa, Tsunade-sama." She looked away from the golden-haired woman, then her emerald eyes came back to the amber, "Do you know…Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tsunade nodded right away, "The famous one and the troublesome one." Sakura chuckled at her comment. The big-chested lady stopped caressing the pinkette's long hair. "Doshite? You have a problem with him?"

"Jitsuwa.." she hesitated a bit. But seeing a serious gaze from the amber owner, she knew that she was defeated. "Uchiha-kun is my new seatmate in my class. And he often skipped his classes. You know that it won't be good for him right?" she explained, "Moreover, he is a promising Uchiha's heir. Having such a bad record at school will disgrace him in the future." She turned her head to the blue sky, "And I can't stand deviant demeanor the most."

A proud smile formed in the corner of Tsunade's lips. "Ara ara, you have a strong will, Sakura-san." She caressed her pink hair again, "I wonder what Mebuki will react on her grown up daughter." The pinkette turned her head to the golden-haired woman when she heard her deceased mother name, "Okaa-san will tell me to be more delicate, rather than strong." She made a genuine smile on her lips.

"Ne, Sakura-san.." Tsunade took one of her hand from Sakura's hair and wrapped it in front of her chest, "About Uchiha Sasuke.." she gave her a firm, serious look this time, "If you are serious, I think I have an idea for helping him."

Sakura turned her body entirely to face her Headmaster, "Hai. I'm serious."

"Meet me in my main office. After school."

XXX

**Konoha High School. 2-B**

Sakura put her attentions completely at Yuuhi Kurenai, her Science teacher. Science and Medic are always catching her interest, and she won many Science and Medic competitions not only in South Korea, but also in another region. Her dream was become a doctor or a scientist.

After taking some notes, she scanned her classmates. As expected from the lazy-bum duo, Naruto and Shikamaru were in their hopeless dreamland. Temari was playing her phone in her locker, not paying attention to the lesson. Her strong subjects are Math, P.E, and English (say no for Science.) after all. As for Sai, despite having a decent skill, he still did his best for all the subjects, especially Arts. Sakura wondered what his seatmate's strong and weak subjects were.

Feeling bored, she rolled her eyes for scanning her classmates once more. The one who caught her attentions was a quiet, blue-haired girl sitting not so far from her place. Hyuuga Hinata. She also took the notes seriously and somehow had a mature, calm atmosphere around her. But the way she wrote was a bit shaky. Sakura narrowed her eyes, trying to get a good look. And she found some dark red stains on her sleeves. She sure that it was blood, but why?

The school bell rang out of the blue. The ruby-eyed teacher closed her map. "That's for today. Don't forget to do your homework. I expect for excellent marks. Have a nice day."

Sakura got up quickly, taking a wide step closer to the crystal eyed girl. She put her palm on Hyuuga's small shoulder, emerald met the crystal.

"Are you hurt, Hyuuga-san? Your-" the blue-haired girl was shocked. She ran away right before Sakura could finish her words. Sakura lips parted, feeling dumbfounded.

"Doshitano, Sakura?" asked Temari with a confusing tone. Sakura turned her head to the brunette, "Ne, Temari. Did I do something impolite? I feel bad for Hyuuga-san." Sakura sighed, feeling guilty.

The asked girl pointed her chin while rolling her black eyes, "If I recall, Hyuuga heir is a bit anti-social, quiet and shy." She wrapped her arms in front of her chest, "Or should I say, Hyuuga Hinata was a damn timid girl."

Sakura turned her head to see the Hyuuga's seat. Her wide forehead furrowed.

_Timid girl, huh? _

XXX

**Konoha High School. Main Corridors.**

Haruno Sakura walked to The Headmaster's main office. She brushed her long pink hair neatly. It has been a while since the first day she enrolled here, walking like this to Tsunade's main office. She remembered her heart couldn't stop pounding. She was totally nervous yet excited. She loved her uniform too, a short-sleeved, dark blue-white sailor uniform with red tie, perfectly matched with the short dark blue skirt and her long socks which covered up to her knees. She remembered about her transferring matters became a huge uproar in Seoul International School. All of her friends insisted for having a long farewell party for her, some of male freshmen, sophomores, even the seniors were confessing their admirations to her, knowing that they wouldn't get another chance to meet her. She remembered how she got along with her friends from another countries like Koreans, Americans, Chineses, Arabians, Russians, Indonesians, and many others. She missed her old days.

By the time, she was already in front of the main office's door. She took a deep breath, then knocked the door in a polite way.

"Enter."

**Finish! Goodbye the short chapters! Now I can't wait for waiting some fluffs! And how do you think about SasuSaku moments? Having Uchiha Sasuke holding your wrist, lips centimeters apart. Oh for Godsake! Ah, I forget to tell that Sakura still had a long pink hair. Sorry for my clumsiness.**

**Thanks for the one who followed and favorite my fanfic. I truly feel honored. Please kindly wait for another chapters! **

**Your dear purflixoxo.**


	4. Request, Warning and Welcome

**AN : Purflixoxo is back! Ah, finally the 4****th**** chapter! From now on I start the main problem and the clear relationship between Sakura and Sasuke. So it means… fluff! Kyaa kyaaa! Come on, hurry up I can't wait for typing some fluff! Here you go~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.**

**Chapter 4**

**Request, Warning and Welcome. **

**Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke's bedroom.**

The raven haired young man still snuggled on his soft pillow, demanding for another good night sleep. Well, there was nothing better than getting rid of his annoying pest and his persistent seatmate, the cherry blossom-haired girl. Last night, Naruto called him all of the sudden, asking about what did he do to the pinkette. And of course Sasuke gladly bragged to his best friend that he _almost _felt her virgin pink lips, which was making the blonde roared. Well, doing a kissing prank to the girl-especially with no experience-like Haruno Sakura was a bit harsh, he thought. Perhaps right now she would beg for changing seat to Kakashi and permanently ignored him. _Not that he cared, though. _

He stirred his head and finally found a relaxing position. He took a deep breath and entered another peaceful sleep. _Which last only for five minutes. _A heavy pressure suddenly appeared against his broad back, which was destroying all of his joyous mind. _Did his books fall from the hanging shelf above his bed? _He turned his head, peeking with one of his onyx eyes.

"Ara, are you awake? Ohayo gozaimasu, Uchiha-kun."

_Was he still in his dreamland? _His sight still blurred and couldn't see perfectly. But something sure was wrong. _Since when he had a book with a pink as its cover? _Sasuke lifted half of his body, sitting cross-legged and wiping his eyes with his manly fingers. Now, he could see his surroundings perfectly. His lips were apart and his onyx eyes widened when he noticed that there was no book on his bed.

Instead, a pinkette with her sneer smile standing not so far from his bed. In his room. In his house.

"O-h-a-y-o, Uchiha Sasuke."

XXX

Uchiha Mikoto was putting a sheer-pink lipstick on her small lips. She wore a simple white chiffon blouse with black collar and black cotton pants. Today, her husband asked her to accompany him in the meeting about development of brand new cosmetics, which was she skilled at. A small, silver Calvin Klein watch circling her left wrist, while her other hand held a brown MCM purse. The raven-haired thirty nine year old woman looked at her reflection with a worry. She wondered what was her second son reacted right now.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

_And she got her answer immediately. _

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke was completely furious now.

Since he was at seventh grade, Sasuke started to secure his bedroom as his only privacy. He didn't want any maids to touch his own things. Well, Uchiha Sasuke never had any romantic relationship with someone for his lifetime, which meant that the only woman who had stepped her feet in Uchiha Sasuke's room was her mother.

And now there was a foolish woman who dared to step in lion's den.

Haruno Sakura.

Despite being huffed by Sasuke, Sakura still kept her steady composures. She wore the usual Konoha Private High School girl sailor uniform, added with Uchiha's guest slippers on her petite feet. Her arms still wrapped in front of her chest and her face was looking at the raven-haired arrogantly.

"Time for paying back your _sweet kiss, _Uchiha-kun." She said with a scornful tone. Sasuke threw a death glare to the emeralds.

"GET OUT!" he snarled menacingly, "NOW!"

"Ara gomen. I can't do that even if I want to." The pinkette snorted, "Your mother asked me, after all."

He gritted his teeth, "Don't make me laugh! There is no way that-"

"She's true, Sasuke."

The two sophomores stopped their dispute and turned away to see an elegant figure was standing right in front of Sasuke's door, watching both of them argued.

"What?"

XXX

**Konoha High School. Principal's Main Office. The Day Before.**

"Omatase shimashita, Tsunade-sama."

Haruno Sakura noticed that there was another person besides her and Tsunade in her office. A guest, she assumed. The guest-which-was-actually-a-young-lady stood up from the couch and turned her body to face her entirely. She wore a luxury, formal dark brown dress and a pair of ten centimeters black heels. Her black hair was tied in one big bun, but she let some strands fall and covered most of her ears. Sakura noticed that the guest also had a wide forehead without bangs covered it, which was exactly as same as the pinkette. Strangely, her appearances reminded of someone she had met before.

Sakura bowed half of her body to greet the raven-haired lady. The pinkette would never forget about manners. Respecting the people above her was one of her life principles.

The guest took one step closer to the emerald eyes, "Haruno Sakura-san, I presume?"

"Hai."

The onyx-eyed lady put a gentle smile on her lips, "Transferred from South Korea yesterday, had brilliant education background as a student." A pair pink tints appeared on Sakura's cheek, "And the most important, was Uchiha Sasuke's seatmate."

The pink tints faded, which was as the same time when her tiny lips parted. Why being Sasuke's seatmate was important? Was he really that special student, so that everyone who got to be with him was the blessed one? Ah, if she took a good look, this lady was indeed reminded her of Sasuke. Raven hair, fair skin, and of course those sharp onyx eyes, which was exactly like Sasuke's.

"I guess you are surprised, Sakura-san." Tsunade giggled, "Let me introduce my guest." The golden-haired turned her head towards her guest, "The C.E.O of Uchiwa Cosmetics, the Madam of Uchiha family and Uchiha Sasuke's mother." She introduced, "Uchiha Mikoto-san."

The introduced woman gave a smile to the pinkette, "Uchiha Mikoto desu. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

"A-a-ah, kochira koso. Haruno Sakura desu." She stuttered, still shocked with the fact that the polite lady in front of her was that stupid jerk's mother, "It's my pleasure to meet you."

It was hard to believe that a well-mannered woman like her was the one who gave birth the arrogant jerk Uchiha Sasuke. There was an aphorism: '_A fruit will fall not so far from its tree.'_ Funny, she thought. Uchiha Mikoto was totally reversed from her own son. But wait a minute, why Sasuke's mom wanted to meet her?

Mikoto giggled, "I guess you have a ton of questions about my presence here. Ne, Tsunade-san?"

The principal nodded, "Indeed. Well, Sakura-san." The pinkette turned to see the golden-haired woman who was still sitting on her big couch, "As you were said before regarding Uchiha Sasuke's misbehaviors these days, we both know it well." She clarified, "After all, he did it since the last term of his eleventh grade."

A gasp escaped from Sakura's lips, shocked with the fact that her seatmate skipped classes for a long time. Tsunade continued, "Uchiha Sasuke used to be a prodigy, always getting the first rank since the first grade of elementary school until the second term in his eleventh grade. He changed drastically in the first week of the last term by not only skipping classes, he never took the school exam and once damaged his homeroom teacher, leaving a big scar on his chin. I bet you know Hatake Kakashi, ne?"

That was the reason why Kakashi wore a mask to cover most part of his face. And it was because of Sasuke?! How dare he did that to his own teacher! It was far too much to be called a prank! The pinkette bit her lips and clenched her palms.

"Let me take the lead from now on, Tsunade-san." Mikoto interrupted, "I don't want Sakura-san take the wrong points about my son. Is that alright?" she requested with a sincere, motherly tone. The principal sighed, "Dozo."

The pleased lady nodded, "Arigato." Mikoto turned her head to face the confused pinkette, "It's hard to believe, but Sasuke actually is a gentle, kindhearted boy. It's true that he is seldom expressing his feelings, but me, his father Fugaku, and Uzumaki Naruto knew Sasuke is truly good at heart." She asserted.

"Until _that _happened."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, noticing Mikoto's expression went darker.

Mikoto drew a sad smile, "Do you want to know about Sasuke's past? I can tell you if-"

The emerald-eyed shook her head, "Iie. It is Sasuke's privacy and the way Uchiha-san mention it, I think that past is somehow horrible. So horrible that can turn Sasuke out to be like that." She bit her lips, "Is that acceptable?"

"Tsunade-san." The raven-haired lady turned her body, "I guess you are right. Sakura is indeed a strong girl. I believe she is capable to do it."

"Ano.." Sakura interrupted, "Is there something you want me to do, Uchiha-san?"

"Hai, Sakura-san." Tsunade replied firmly, "And I believe that you are the only one who can do it."

The pinkette gulped, "And what is it, Tsunade-sama?"

The golden-haired and the guest exchanged their gaze. Both of them nodded, "Sakura-san." Mikoto took a lead, making the pinkette turned her head to face her completely.

"I want you to look after my son, Sasuke."

A gasp escaped from Sakura's lips. Her body became rigid and her emerald eyes widened. Tsunade and Mikoto understood that the pinkette must be surprised. But there was no other choices except asking Sakura to be the one who managed his excessive misbehaviors.

"Looking after him, means that you will keep your eyes to Sasuke in place of his parents by going to school with him, not letting him do as he wishes, tutoring him the lessons he left behind until he recover his school grades and this will lead him to be a promising heir. " Tsunade explained, "You have an authority to give him punishment if Sasuke disobeys your words and well-" Tsunade looked to Mikoto, in which she replied it with a chuckled, "You are permitted to give him _special attentions_ if you have one later."

"Chotto matte!" the pinkette exclaimed, "Why me? I barely know him for a short time and you asked me to do it?" she hesitated a bit, but then continued, "Uchiha-kun has-well-his own _fangirls_ who cares about him more, ne?"

Mikoto giggled, which confusing Sakura more. "That's why chose you, Sakura-san. I heard about your quarrel with my son from Tsunade. You didn't know him yet you bravely corrected his misbehavior. Neither us as his parents, Naruto-kun nor other students could opposed to the point of making him offended. Moreover, there was no one who likes being attached by annoying infatuated feelings, ne?"

At least Sakura realized that how Sasuke's mother pointed out about admirers and her stubbornness was exactly like Sasuke's. The raven-haired lady bowed her body towards the pinkette, which startling both of the other women.

"This is my lifetime request, Sakura-san." She pleaded, "Please help our Sasuke."

Her, looking after Sasuke? Accompanying him for entire day, guiding him to the right path. She never ever dreamt about it! Above all, their relationship is like a cat and dog, having big difference point of view and often offending each other. Oh Kami-sama they won't last for a day!

She looked at the woman who still bowed at the pinkette, throwing her prides only for her son. They must be very lost and restless even asking a stranger-who-is-coincidentally-brave-to-correct his inappropriate behavior. She still annoyed at the Uchiha's heir, however she would be more annoyed at herself if she ignored the loving mother's lifetime request. Ironically, she envied Uchiha Sasuke for the first time. He still had a mother to care about his well-beings.

She took a deep breath, then nodded. "I want you to lift your body, Uchiha-san."

"Sakura-san?"

"I will do it." She declared, "Leave all of his well-beings to me."

XXX

**Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke's room.**

"Are you implying that this annoying girl will ordering me around and keeping her eyes to me in your place?" retorted Sasuke, showing clearly that he was in a disagreement.

"Yes, it is."

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" he barked menacingly, "I DON'T EVER AGREE ABOUT IT!"

Mikoto knew that their one-sided decision would put him in a berserk. However, she couldn't step back anymore. He was her son, their son. Uchiha's next head of clan.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's elbow roughly. He intended to chase her away from his private room, from his household and from his freedom.

"STAY, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Now the madam of Uchiha was offended, in which was looked like Sasuke, "DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME ANGRY THIS TIME." She put her arms on her hips, glaring at his son as sharp as her tone. Sasuke stopped, releasing his grip annoyingly.

Mikoto inhaled, "Fugaku and I already discussed it. It was wrong not to tell you since the beginning, but there is no other way, Sasuke." She gave a short nod to the pinkette and turned towards her son, "Sakura will look after you, whether you like it or not."

He put his left hand on his hip and threw an arrogant smirk. He snorted, "I don't find any reason to obey her. I dislike her for the first time and I won't ever be ruled by someone like her!"

"No, you will." She retorted, "If you disobeyed, then Fugaku will take all of your allowances. No money, no savings, and no credit cards! Don't forget that your name will be banned on all of your favorite place and Fugaku will give a penalty for someone who dares to obey your order without my, your father's and Haruno Sakura's permissions."

Sasuke was taken aback at her mother's warning. He couldn't ever believe that his parents took that seriously. How could they did that to him! No money and credit cards, disbanded from his preferred places. NO! EVEN THAT WAS HARD TO IMAGINE.

"And one thing you must remember!" Mikoto exclaimed, still continued with her statements, "Haruno Sakura will inform everything about your behavior, both good and bad. Don't ever try to harm her and you will face your own misery, Sasuke."

"Tch. Whatever!" he groaned, walking away to the bathroom.

Sakura and Mikoto went to the downstairs. Mikoto sighed heavily at her son stubbornness, which Sakura agreed the most. The women exchanged look, smiling to each other.

"I leave my son in your care, Sakura-san." Mikoto put her palm on Sakura's shoulder, "I believe in you."

"Makasette kudasai, Uchiha-san." Sakura nodded confidently.

XXX

**Uchiha Mansion's Main Gate. **

"Where are you going, Uchiha-kun?" she exclaimed after seeing Sasuke walked in a wrong way.

He retorted sharply, still annoyed by her presence, "I go to school with my own car." The bad mood teen took out his car key from his pocket. A fast beep sound coming from a luxurious black Porsche car, startling a pinkette. Sasuke opened the car door and sat on the driver's. _There was no other way then. _

The pinkett walked towards the car, taking the door knob. But it didn't opened. She tried again and it still locked. Suddenly, the car engine was started. Did Sasuke not realize that the door was locked? Sakura knocked the window, asking for his attentions. Sasuke looked at her, starting to lower his car window.

"Ano ne! Your car is locked, I can't enter!" she grumbled, furrowing her big forehead.

Sasuke smirked, "Are you deaf? I said before that I go to school with my own car."

"Ha?"

"It's I, not_ We. _Dork." Sasuke snorted wickedly. He closed the window, not letting her to argue more. The raven-haired pressed the gas pedal and the black car was gone in no count. Leaving the cherry-blossom girl in an awe.

She gritted her teeth, "BAKA UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

XXX

**Konoha Private High School. **

Sasuke went out from his car with a huge smirk. _The pinkette deserved it._ That was what would be happen if she try to offend the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke. Well, perhaps his-expected-angry-mother asked the butlers for taking her to school.

"TEME!" A loud bark came out from behind. Right when the raven-haired turned back, a sport towel landed in front of his lips, with a pressure from Uzumaki Naruto's tanned palm. Sasuke struggled to stop Naruto from wiping his lips roughly, and he did stop him.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DOBE?!" Sasuke bellowed, rubbing his hurting lips with one of his backhand.

"I just tried to erase the traces of Sakura-chan's lips on your face!" retorted his best friend with a blade tone. All of the students went berserk after hearing Naruto's idiot chatter. Most of girls shrieked and running to demand for his words.

Sasuke ignored all of the presence and walked to his favorite rooftop. He should go and locked the door before his mother annoying's spy arrived at the school or he would end up sitting next to her in his damn classroom. The onyx-eyed walked up the staircases, taking out the key and slipped it on the key hole.

_Tuck. _

A key didn't enter any further. He tried again with a little push.

Nothing happened.

He tried again with a full force this time, but the key was tossed back all of the sudden. Sasuke body's got frozen. _What the hell was happened?_

"It's no use, Uchiha-kun." A familiar voice coming below Sasuke's place. He turned back to see the culprit behind all of this. As expected, he found the pink-haired girl smirking joyously at him. "Tsunade-sama already changed the lock and you are prohibited to enter, Uchiha-kun. Look."

She raised her left arm with a silver key between her fingers. "This is the only key and you must have my permission to get it, exactly with what Uchiha-san told you before, I recall? She sneered.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his palms, "You will pay for this, Haruno!" he huffed towards her.

"Do it then, Uchiha-kun." Sakura wrapped her arms in front of her chest. "If you _really want to give in all of your money that badly_. I won't insisted."

"Tch!" He stepped down the staircases, anger still covered most of his mind. He stopped right in front of the pinkette. The onyx glared at the emerald, and vice versa.

"Remember this, you bitch!" he snarled, "I admit you are the winner now, but in the future, if I get my position as the head of clan, the one who will I torture right away is none other than you!"

She replied him with a confident smile, "Ara, _how kindhearted of you, your Majesty._" She clasped her palms near her neck, giving a mocking tone. "I can't wait for that day, Uchiha-kun."

"_You are annoying."_

XXX

**Konoha High School. 2-B**

"Well, I know all of you was stuck between astonished and confused, and I'm in the same state as yours. But let's celebrate today with a ton of homework for next test! Are you prepared?"

All of the students whined in the same time.

The masked teacher laughed, "Wakatta, wakatta! I'm just joking, don't worry! But there will be a Math test next week. Prepare yourself, ne? " Kakashi picked up his black map, flipping the papers until he found the list of his student's name.

"Yosh! I will take your attendances! Takamura Sai?"

"Hai."

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Haaaai."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Hai."

"Kazehaya Temari?"

"Ng."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hai-ttebayo!"

He stopped a bit, a big smile formed at the corner of his smile. Suddenly, all of the students turned their head to the corner of the class, anticipated.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

After a pregnant silent, a fair-skinned arm raised from the corner. All of them grinned cheerfully.

"Tch." The raven-haired teen grunted while looking away to the sky.

Kakashi smiled, "Okaerinasai, Uchiha Sasuke."

All of the students cheered out of the blue, making a ruckus. The silver-haired teacher rubbed his hair sheepishly. Naruto ran to his best friend and clasped his neck with tanned elbow.

"Took you long, teme! Sakura-chan, you are the best!"

Sasuke groaned and released Naruto's hand from his neck, "Shut up, dobe!" Naruto grinned and sat back to his position.

"Ne, Uchiha-kun."

"What?"

Sakura smiled genuinely, "Welcome back."

"Hn."

**FINISHED! Actually there's some story left but I cut it into a two chapter! Ah, Welcome back Sasuke~! Thank you for following my story and give me favorite points. I love you all!**

**The next chapter is about Sakura tutoring Sasuke and Hinata will come out! Please kindly wait for it, kay?**

**Ah, if you want to give me some ideas for SasuSaku story, you can give a personal message to me. I will read it wholeheartedly, kekeke~**

**Yours and yours only, Purflixoxo.**


	5. Tutor, Hinata and Bandages

**AN : Hello guys! Ah, I want to give my best regards for people who sent me personal messages and review, I read it wholeheartedly and will work hard for your sake^^ **

**So, the 5****th**** chapter, huh? Well, here you go~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and its characters!**

**Chapter 5**

**Tutor, Hinata and Bandage.**

**Konoha Private High School. 2-B. **

Sasuke was in a super _great mood_.

Since the first day he came to the class after had skipped it for three months, not only his classmates but also the teachers treated him like an idiot. After Kakashi's math class, they went to the Chemistry lab and their sensei, Asuma, asked him if he had a fever. At Obito's English class, the raven-haired Uchiha teacher (Obito was his mother's cousin) was begging him to go to the Infirmary for checking his_ broken _brain. Moreover, at the last Science lesson-which was Sakura loved the most, their teacher Kurenai snorted at Sasuke presence, asking him if he was an impostor or not (which made him raged in fury.)

He couldn't forget how his new classmates did at the recess. Some of boys he didn't know was afraid of him, and the rest treated him like he was a new transferred student-although the new one is his seatmate. His old boy classmates, including the dobe, lazy Nara, and his-somehow-looked-like-his-twin Sai talked to him as if he was from another country. They told him how much the time changed, how much Kakashi tortured his best friend with his crude jokes, how hard the mock tests were and how suck the school's canteen foods were. Sasuke responded them with his trademarks one single word like 'hn' or 'Aa' when they threw him some questions, well he recalled to say more than two words but that only to react on the dobe idiot behaviors. As for girls, _well _we talked about girls in his classmates-either he knew or not-approaching him frequently and asking him a ton of useless questions. Some of them even tried to get his phone number, in which he rejected instantly. The only girls he didn't mind to talk to was Kazehaya-girl (he knew that she didn't have any slightest feeling to him) and Haruno Sakura, his seatmate.

And he didn't know why.

Most of their lessons time, she paid her attentions completely on the teacher. Sasuke used to have girls as their seatmate before, and damn they kept staring at him without paying attentions at their angry teacher. Sometimes, the stupid girls even tried to make a conversation with him during the class, and when the teacher noticed, he would be the one to be blamed. That's why he never ever wanted to have a girl as his seatmate anymore.

And now, there was a pink-haired girl besides him as his seatmate, giving no damn about his presence. Of course somehow he felt strange yet grateful with it.

What he hated the most was when unconsciously he took a peek at the serious emerald eyed girl. She took a note with an ambitious expressions. Once or twice she tilted up her head, glancing at the new words written on the black board, then she wrote it again immediately. When her long pink haired fell from her shoulder and covered her notes, she brushed it back at her shoulder with her left tiny fingers while still writing the words. Sasuke took a glance at her Campus note book. It was full of her hand writing. Some _Post It_ notes attached at the corner of the papers, which was used for writing important points like the scientific names of the human organs, or the short summary of digestion process. The raven-haired boy looked up to see her side face again and smirked. _She must be loved the Science lot_.

Noticing her seatmate's glance, Sakura turned her head to meet the onyx out of the blue.

"Nani, Uchiha-kun?" she smiled at him, raising both of her eyebrows.

Sasuke jolted and turned away without thinking, he only replied her question with a grunt. The pinkette pouted and continued to write the postponed notes.

The school bell chimed, telling them to end their day in the school.

Sakura noticed that what Sasuke doing was only gazed at the window. He didn't bother to pay his attention to the lessons, even his bag still hung on his left side of desk without being touched. She had promised the madam of Uchiha to take care of him properly, and she would do it without any mercy.

"U-chi-ha-kun!" she stood up, facing her seatmate-who-was-still-sitting-and-gazing-at-the-window and folding her hands in front of her chest, "What did you do in classroom? You barely paid your attention at the teacher and didn't even touch your bag!"

Sasuke took his bag and stood up, "I had come to the class without my consent and what you give me is a nag." He retorted, "I did what you said although I hate it and this is how you reply. Subarashii, Haruno."

"It will be meaningless if you don't pay your attentions to the lesson! I had promised your mother to help you get a good mark! Don't be a stupid, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Ma, ma Sakura-chan, dobe!" Naruto interrupted, "Can you do it elsewhere? We didn't want to hear a marital quarrel in our classroom-ttebayo."

Sasuke spat at his best friend's remark and left his classroom in no count.

"Chotto, Uchiha-kun!" the pinkette called at the raven-haired shadow, "Mou! Ano baka hito!" she grumbled while hit the floor with one of his leg.

Temari approached her angry new friend and patted her back, trying to make her calm. A deep sigh escaped from Sakura's lips while her right palm landed on her wide forehead.

"Anosa, Haruno." Asked the pale boy who had been beside Naruto without being noticed, "I want to find out about how Sasuke-san can change his mind and come to the class. You know it, right?"

"Oi, Sai! That was-"

"And I want to know about you two." Shikamaru added, "The way you argued before, I noticed that Sasuke did that like you _asked _to and what is it about a promise you make with his mother?"

The blonde stopped to protest and glanced to the pinkette. He also was curious about his best friend today. Look, he had tried to persuade him for skipping the classes since Sasuke started to. And he knew how stubborn and egoist his best friend were. Naruto even couldn't guess what was on his mind despite being know each other since they were infants. Naruto deceased parents, Uzumaki Minato and Kushina, were Mikoto's childhood friends and their mother were totally inseparable. Kushina often came over to the Uchiha's mansion and let Naruto played with Sasuke. The blonde knew well how reversed their characters were, Sasuke was the crude, cold and anti-social rich boy while Naruto was cheerful, loud, and a simple social butterly boy lived in a decent family. Fights, arguments and insults were the way Sasuke and Naruto communicated each other and both of them fine with it. No matter how they mock each other, no matter how stubborn Sasuke was or noisy Naruto was, they couldn't deny that they cared each other and never left each other side either happy or grief.

Temari glared at the persistent boys with their annoying questions. She patted Sakura's back once more, "Don't bother them. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Sakura."

"Iie, Temari." She shook her head, "You and all of them need to know it, since all of you are Uchiha-kun's friend and I know you worried about him. I will tell you the details, ne?" she smiled at the twin tailed blond haired girl.

"So, where should I begin.."

XXX

**Uchiha's Mansion. Main Entrance.**

Sasuke slipped his feet to the slippers and gave his school bag to the maid. "Kaa-san wa?" he asked to the middle aged maid who always welcomed him and brought his school bag to his room.

"Okaeri, Sasuke." A sharp voice coming from the left stairs. Uchiha Mikoto went down to greet his son. She wore a no-sleeved black dress and short brown boots. Her hair was tied in a big bun and she had worn an elegant make-up: purple eye shadows, thick eye lined, beige blush-on and dark red lips.

"Tadaima, Ka-"

"Where is Sakura-san?" she interrupted, "You don't give her the same _treatment_ like in the morning, right?"

_Fuck_. The raven-haired forgot how he left Sakura in that morning. He was too furious at that time, and had planned to let all of his fury to the pink-haired girl who made an agreement with his parents about looking after him at the school. Now he thought it was quite harsh, since his mansion and Konoha Private High School was far and he left her without any mercy. Damn of course her mother was angry now.

Sasuke couldn't deny that he purposely did it. He answered with his stoic face, "I left her at school."

"Uchiha Sasuke!" her mother, as he expected was furious, "How could you let her-"

A loud sound of their mansion's door was barked out of the blue, appearing a pink-haired girl covered with half-wet uniform. "Sumimazen!" she panted, "I had-huff-talked-huff-with my friends-huff-before."

"Oh my, Sakura-san!" she screamed, approaching the sweated girl, "You sweat a lot! Did you running all along to come here?" Mikoto wiped the pinkette's wet forehead with her light purple handkerchief, "Bring her a change of clothes."

"Sumimazen, Uchiha-san." She said with a calmer voice, "I thought I was late so I hurried to come here. I won't do it anymore."

Sasuke grunted at their conversations. He turned away and walked to his room, leaving the tired pinkette and his disappointed mother. The onyx eyed opened his bedroom door and undid his uniform, revealing his muscular body at no one. He threw his laundry to the bin and opened his wardrobe to get a change of comfortable clothes, a short-sleeved black shirt and a baggy grey cotton trousers. After changing himself, the Uchiha's heir threw himself onto his bed and snuggled his head to his soft pillow. The onyx eyes was starting to close, demanding for a long nap from a tiring day.

_Knock. Knock._ "Uchiha-kun, I'm coming."

And he knew he wouldn't get it.

The door was opened, revealing his seatmate with her sweated uniform. Sasuke still didn't bother to stir his head, nor his body. Annoyed, the pink-haired closed the door and walking towards his bed, her hand was on her hips now. "Don't sleep, Uchiha-kun!" she complained, "We can't start our lessons if you are like this!"

Sasuke ignored her nags, instead he turned his body to the other side, giving his back to face her. He could hear her grunt and she started to walk away from his bed, which was pleased him. Sakura unzipped her bag and put her Campus books on a plain wooden table in the center of his room.

"I had summarized all the subject you left behind when you skipped your classes for three months so it can help you to understand the lessons when I'm not here." Said her, organizing five-no-seven notebooks, "What are the subjects you strong at? We can start from those subjects."

_Knock, knock. _

"Hai?" Sakura walked to the door and opened it without the owner's permission. She saw a young maid with woman clothes on her hand, "Haruno-sama, Madam asked me to give you a change of clothes. You may go to the main dressing room and change your clothes with these. It is Madam's old clothes and she told me to give it to you."

The maid handed her the clothes, "Ano, I really can't accept it. Would you like to tell Uchiha-san that I will return it tomorrow?" she asked the maid politely.

"As you wish, Haruno-sama."

"Arigato gozaimasu." She smiled sincerely, "And would you like to tell me where the dressing room is?"

The maid chuckled at her manners, "You really are a good woman, Haruno-sama." The pinkette smiled sheepishly, "I won't tell you, instead I will escort you to go there, Haruno-sama. This way, please."

"Chotto matte kudasai!" the pinkette exclaimed. She turned back into Sasuke's room, glancing at her the owner of the mansion who was still lied on his bed, "Uchiha-kun, I will be back for a minute."

And she was gone now.

Sasuke turned his body to see the ceilings. Okay, now after some minutes she would be back and what would he do? Ignored her again for good or well-accepted the fact that he could do nothing and listened to her words? His confused mind was broke in no count after he heard a sound coming from his bag. Sasuke finally got up from his bed and went to his bag, retrieving his black Note 3 smartphone. One text message from the dobe.

_Yo, teme! _

_I had heard everything from Sakura-chan about her looking after you as a request from Mikoto-san. TEME YOU LUCKY BASTARD! SHE IS VERY SMART AND SEEMS TO TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT SAKURA-CHAN IS VOLUNTEREED TO HELP YOU._

_Well, I hope you don't give her hard times! Ma, I know your blunt and cold attitudes but at least respect her hardworking for your sake. You know, after she had realized that she was late for tutoring you, she was immediately running with her full strength to catch the train so that you can get some lessons from her. Moreover, she barely had enough sleep last night because she summarized all of the subjects in the seventh grade that you lack of, in order to make you fully understand and ready to take the final exam next year! She did it because she believe you are someone what your mother told about and she wanted you to change for your good sake. You know not only me, but Temari, Shikamaru and Sai are astonished by her nature! If you make her hard work useless, all of us will kick your ass-ttebayo! Good luck, teme!_

Sasuke furrowed his chin. Since when his best friend was rich enough to spent four messages spaces only to tell him about her. He reread again his best friend's text message and paused at the middle of the text.

_She did it because she believe you are someone what your mother told about and she wanted you to change for your good sake._

The raven eyed boy stood on his feet expressionlessly. He noticed some notebooks were spread on his wooden table. Sasuke sat down, picked one of the notebooks and opened them.

_The summary of Science. For Uchiha Sasuke-kun. _

He flipped to the next page. There were so many material of Science subjects he didn't know and all of them were neatly handwritten. She used the red ink for the important names, the blue ink for the explanations and the black ink for the titles and sub titles. He flipped to another page and found a picture of human's heart and its cycle. Again, it was handmade. Sakura wrote the details, the explanations and the pictures thoroughly. He hated to admit, but he felt amazed and guilty at the same time. She wrote all of this by throwing her night rest for his sake. Some of last pages, her handwritten were a bit staggered, hinting that she must be very sleepy although Sakura didn't show it at the school.

_If you make her hard work useless, all of us will kick your ass-ttebayo!_

"As I expected, she was truly annoying."

XXX

Haruno Sakura walked back to Sasuke's room. She wore a no-sleeved pink stripped white blouse and short black leggings. The size fitted her well, although there was a bit loose in the chest. Well, she could imagine that the young Uchiha Mikoto was a sexy hot teenager with good figure and man-preferred chest size. She looked down, her chest weren't that small anyway. Although Temari was bigger than her, she was not the smallest size at her class, ne? _And since when she started to think about it, geez_.

Sakura hesitated to open Sasuke's door. She wondered if he had slept by the time she changed the clothes. A sigh escaped from the pinkette's lips. How can she managed to change him if she even couldn't make him to get up from his bed, ne? She opened the door slowly and jolted.

Sasuke was sitting in front of the table, his hand folded in front of him and his back leaned to his bed. His onyx eyes opened when he realized that another presence-none other than Sakura-had stood in front of him.

"Uchiha-kun, wha-" she paused when Sasuke threw her three Campus notebooks towards her, but not strong enough to make them fall from the table. Sakura was dumbfounded.

"Start by Math, Physic, and English." He ordered, "Next time, use black ink more."

A big smile appeared on her lips, relieved. "Wakarimashita, Uchiha-kun." She smiled at him.

"Hn."

XXX

"Sugoi!" the pinkette amazed, "I can't believe you can understand logarithm in a short time! I even took one day for mastering it."

He snorted, "That was too easy for me."

"Hai hai, _subarashii desu ne, ouji-sama." _Sneered Sakura, responding his arrogant words.

They only spent one and half hour and Sasuke had mastered in English and most part of Math subjects. Sakura realized now that the raven-haired boy here indeed was a prodigy. He even might be Sakura's strongest rival in brain. And what she most really surprised was about Sasuke's obey her with no argue, no grunt and no bark like he used to. He just sat and listened at what she taught, then he did the questions by himself (he was still too stubborn to ask her help if he had a problem).

"Alright, since you are advanced in English, I will give you some questions about logarithm from my old school. It's all written in English because the students there are come from another countries. I guess you can understand most part of it. If you have a problem, just left it blank and I will teach you about it."

Sakura unzipped her bag to take a bundle of papers, a pink wallet and a white frost Galaxy S4 smartphone. Sasuke furrowed his chin, "A wallet and phone?"

"Ah, gomen." She replied quickly, "I need to go shopping for a while. Don't worry I got your Uchiha-san's permission and I find a minimarket near your house. I'll be back for a minutes."

"Aa." Sasuke responded half-heartedly, taking a bundle of papers she was offered before.

XXX

**Roppongi District. **

"Liquid soap, check. Shampoo, check. Toothpaste, check. Body lotion, check. Yosh!" Sakura checked her shopping bag while walking back to Uchiha Mansion. It was her first time to take a stroll in Roppongi District, one of Azabu's districts. Azabu is well-known as a residential place for damn rich people in Japan. Some of Azabu's residents are foreigners who work for a living in Tokyo, and she had met several of them for minutes ago. She still couldn't believe that now she was walking in the rich area and befriended with one of the wealthiest families in Japan. Sakura glanced at every corner of the view, scanning her surroundings. She paused at some young guys circling a dark blue haired girl, which she realized that the girl was one of her classmates, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oujo-chan, you are a Hyuuga, ne?"

"Look! She is a bit hot, you know!" another guy added, "She has two big chest, ne?"

"Hey, don't cut the start!" the tallest guy pushed, "Let me be the one who feel her first!"

Hyuuga Hinata was trembling hard. She didn't know that a short stroll around her neighborhood became trapped between some perverts! Her tears started to roll out from her crystal eyes, she kept her fingers intertwined in front of her chest. She stepped back hastily until her back met the wall, making her a delicious prey in a lion's den. Please, Kami-sama, Oto-sama, Hanabi-chan, Neji nii-san, help her!

"LEAVE HER, BAKA HENTAI!"

Hinata, along with the three perverts turned their face to see a petite, pink-haired girl around Hinata's age glared at them menacingly. She clenched her palms and barked, "DON'T YOU HEAR ME?"

Sakura walked, passing the three assholes roughly towards Hinata, "Daijoubu, Hyuuga-san?" her tone was softer than before. The terrified crystal eyes nodded shakily.

"Ne, I think we have another pink hero, huh?" the tan skinned pervert sneered.

"Ano sa, pinku-chan! Don't be so angry." The tallest pervert provoked, "Just be obedient to this Nii-chan, ne?"

Sakura gave her shopping bag to Hinata. The pinkette turned back to see her opponents and spat, "I don't want to waste my times on hopeless sex addicted like you, bastard." She sneered.

"Well, you really got us, ne?" the three guy snapped right at Sakura's insult, "LET HER FEEL!"

The three perverts charged towards Sakura, the first one tried to hold Sakura's arms but Sakura quickly evaded and kicked him right on his stomach, making him fainted right away. Sakura had learnt some of fighting movements when she was in Seoul, taught by one of her trustful friend. He always told her not to let her guard down in foreign country.

The tan guy was trying to punch her face, however Sakura was good enough to see his hand and she got it right before it arrived on her cheek. She pulled the pervert's fist with her right hand and gave a huge blow to his stomach with her right knee, and again making he fainted. Unfortunately, the tan skinned guy's body blocked her vision and she didn't realize the last pervert pushed the pinkette right onto the wall, making Hinata screamed in a horror.

The tallest guy had locked both of her hands with his grip and parted Sakura's legs with his. He pressed himself to her, in which Sakura used this chance to attack his head with her wide forehead. But sadly, Sakura was not strong enough to make him faint. The pinkette gritted her teeth and the tallest guy gave her a huge smirk.

"Hyuuga-san!" Sakura exclaimed, "Run before his friend woke up now!"

"De-de-demo.." Hinata replied weakly, "Wh-whatt ab-abou-t y-you, H-Har-u-n-no-san?"

"JUST LEAVE NOW!" Sakura barked in a loud, harsh tone, which make the timid girl got trembled more.

The emerald eyes widened when she saw both of the perverts regained their consciousness. _Shit! _

"So, you got her now? Man, her strength was amazing, dude!" the tan-skinned guy huffed, rubbing his hurtful stomach. The other hurt one nodded in agreement.

The tallest guy smirked at his friend, "Indeed. It means she can endure four of five fucks, right?" Sakura gasped at what the one who still attached on her body's word. _KAMI-SAMA, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE HER PRECIOUS VIRGINITY TO THESE BASTARD PERVERTS! _

"Well then, you fuck her first! We will enjoy the appetizer now, ne?" the tanned guy snorted. Both of the attacked guy approached the frozen Hyuuga, which make Sakura's blood boiled.

"Don't worry about your little friend," the tallest guy whispered on Sakura's ear, "You have me, ne?"

The pervert started to lick Sakura's earlobe, making Sakura disgusted. He moved his tongue to her neck hungrily, making the skin became wet by salivas. His tongue now took an interest to her sharp jaw, tasting her virgin skin. Sakura started to tremble when he retreated and his eyes met her tiny lips. _Oh, no! No, not her lips! _Tears started to form in the corner of Sakura's eyes. She was totally terrified now. As the pervert's lips went closer to hers, she closed her eyes forcefully.

_Okaa-san, help me!_

When she closed her eyes, Sakura heard a sound of strike all of her sudden. In the same time, she felt the asshole's grip loosened, exactly happened with her legs. She opened her eyes slowly and see a familiar back right in front of her.

"Na-Naruto?!"

The blonde charged at the other perverts near the timid girl. He punched, kicked and gave some critical blows at them. The three of them, who were afraid of Naruto decided to retreat and never came back to Roppongi district. Sakura approached the trembled Hyuuga and patted her back, smiling at her reassuringly. After he lost their presence, Naruto turned his body to meet the pinkette.

"Sakura-chan, Hyuuga! Daijoubu?" he ran towards both of them, "I really shocked to find both of you in that kind of state! I guess I made it time-ttebayo."

Sakura tilted her head up to see the amethyst, "Arigato, Naruto. I really owe you my life." The pinkette noticed a sound of sobs coming from the girl next to her. She turned her head, "Hyuuga-san?"

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" the crystal eyes whimpered, "I didn't know *sobs* what will *sobs* be happened *sobs* to Haruno-san *sobs*. Hontou ni *sobs* gomen nasai!"

"Iie, that's not your fault, Hyuuga-san!" the pinkette protested, "I couldn't protect you because I left my guard, hontou ni gomen ne."

Hinata shook her heads immediately, "Iie, it was my fault, Haruno-san. *sobs* I treated you coldly *sobs* at school. And you *sobs* still tried to save me *sobs*. You are very kind, Haruno-san. *sobs* Please forgive me!" she bowed to the emerald eyes, still whimpering.

"With one condition, then." Sakura replied, "Is it alright?"

"Hai!" Hinata shrieked, "I will do anything to reply your kindness, Haruno-san." She started to stop her sobs, looking at her hero with a pleaded look.

"Then it settled!" Sakura smiled at the dark blue haired gently, "I want you to be my friend, is that alright?"

Hinata eyes widened, her lips parted by Sakura's words. Sakura gave a confusing glance, "Is that a no?"

"Chi-chigaimasu.." Hinata answered timidly, "Hontou ni, daijoubu ka? With a timid girl like me? You will bored at me…" she queried weakly.

"Why not, ne Naruto?" Sakura looked at Naruto, which Naruto replied with a grin, "The more is merrier-ttebayo!"

Sakura stood up with her fair legs, then offered her right hand to the crystal eyes, "Yoroshiku ne, Hinata-chan." She smiled at her wholeheartedly.

Hinata took Sakura's arm and got up. She looked at the smiling Sakura, then to the grinning Naruto. The dark blue haired bowed to the both of them, "Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She lifted her body and gave both of her new friends with a warm smile, "Sakura-san, Uzumaki-kun!"

"Yoroshiku ne, Hinata-chan!"

"Got it, Hyuuga-ttebayo!"

XXX

**Uchiha's Mansion.**

After parted from Hinata and Naruto (Sakura asked Naruto to take her home safely.), Sakura walked towards Uchiha's Mansion. She wondered what Sasuke was doing and whether he realized that she came later than she promised. The pinkette rubbed her neck, trying to wipe away all the disgust she had received before. Well, at least she could befriend to Hyuuga Hinata, ne?

Sakura paused after she noticed there was someone in front of Sasuke's house. _Was that Sasuke's fangirl? Kami-sama, Sasuke would be annoyed if he found out! _The pinkette walked closer to find out who the fangirl was and she gasped. It was Uchiha Sasuke's himself. The raven-haired boy leaned his back on the wall, folding his arms in front of his chest while his right hand holding the question papers she had given before.

"Took you long."

"Uchiha-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, the pinkette walked towards the onyx eyes. "Doshite?"

He glared at her, "I just want to take some fresh air while filling these questions."

"Demo.." Sakura gave a questioning look when she noticed that Sasuke didn't bring any of his stationaries, "You didn't bring your pen, ne? How can you fin-"

"Urusai. Just get in." he snarled back at her.

Both of them made their ways to Sasuke's room. Sakura examined Sasuke's answered (which was all true) and taught him the questions he left blank. After spending another hour, Sasuke had mastered the Math and English that he left behind. Tomorrow, she would continue with Physic and Chemistry as their next subjects.

"I think I should go home now." Sakura put back all of her things to her school bag, including her shopping bag, "I will leave my notes here. Don't forget to read the Chemistry's theories first before, wakatta?"

"Aa."

The pinkette stood up, and that was when Sasuke noticed a fresh cut on her left elbow. She picked her bag and smiled to her seatmate, "Give my regards to your mother, ne?"

Sasuke walked towards her, grabbing her left arm, "U-Uchiha-kun?"

"Sit." He commanded with a cold tone, "On my bed."

Before she could reply, Sasuke pulled her to his bed, "Sit. No talk. I'll be back."

The pinkette sat on his bed awkwardly, confused with his cold demeanor. He got out from his room out of the sudden. What was on his mind? Ordering her like an animal! He was still a jerk as always, huh?

After a minute, Sasuke entered his room with a white first aid kit. Sakura eyes widened when he walked towards her, taking her left arm. He turned her arm, revealing a scratched elbow. The pinkette was jolted, she didn't even realize about it.

"When?" he asked monotonously.

"A-ah, this?" she stammered, not really used to this side of Sasuke, "I slipped and fell clumsily on my way." Sakura lied, it was not necessary to tell him the truth that she almost got raped, ne?

Sasuke opened the kit, taking a soft cotton and wetting it with disinfectants, "Klutz."

Sakura offended, "I'm not that klu-itai!" she squeaked after she felt a strong pain coming from her elbow.

"Endure it."

"Atarimai desho!" she snarled, her eyes glared at the raven haired guy, "I'm strong, remember?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit, "Yeah, you are."

The pinkette could feel some strange feelings coming in her stomach, a pair of pink tints appeared on her cheek. She stared at Sasuke's raven hair, realizing how beautiful it was. It never dyed, and there was no trace of scalp and oil on them. Her nose caught a familiar scent from the bed, no. From his whole room. She knew the scent well, because since the first time Sasuke sat beside her, she started to taste his manly scent, his special perfumes. And she knew was addicted to the scent.

By the time, Sakura had sat on one of Uchiha's car (not Sasuke's.). After being bandaged by Sasuke (she didn't believe that he could do it perfectly), the spiked haired asked his butler to take Sakura to her home and here she was right now. Sakura looked at her bandaged elbow, reminding her of Sasuke's chuckle. She swore it was the first time she saw the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke was laughed-or-chuckled, not a snort like he always did. She somehow felt happy yet strange about it.

At least, she knew that Uchiha Sasuke is not bad as she expected.

**FINISHED! THE FLUFF! OH GOSH THE FLUFF WAY TO GO UCHIHA SASUKE! You know I actually want Sasuke to be the hero, saving Sakura from molester! But I think it was too lame and I swapped it with Naruto~ (NaruHina kekekeke) Thank you for following my story, giving me your favorites, reviews and personal messages. I love it you know **

**I will be back for upcoming chapters! Wait for it!**

**Purflixoxo.**


	6. New Friend, Old Friend and Pink Hair

**AN : Purflixoxo is back! Thank you for readers who sent me reviews and personal messages! It encouraged me a lot and I will work hard for your sake! Anyway, perhaps some of you didn't realize that I had changed the summary of **_**First Step! Konoha Gakuen!**_** But yeah I did it because in the new review, I told my goal to make this story into a Trilogy! Yeah, and the **_**First Step!**_** is the first trilogy of **_**Step!**_** series! Please kindly support me, okay? Kekekeke**

**Before I start, let me tell you that in the previous chapter HINATA DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE AT NARUTO. Well, I had read some SasuSaku stories which are including NaruHina and I guess it kind of well-too easy. Most of the stories told that Hinata and Naruto had fell in love each other, or Hinata was the one who had a thing for Naruto first. I want to make something different with NaruHina moments, kekeke. Please wait for it, ne? Anyway, here is the 6****th**** chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto, ne?**

**Chapter 6**

**New Friend, Old Friend and Pink Hair**

**Uchiha's Mansion.**

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Haruno-sama." said the brunette butler who welcomed the pink-haired student arrival, "Sasuke-sama is still sleeping in his room. May I escort you to the room?"

"There's no need to, I can wall by myself. Instead,"Sakura unzipped her blue school bag, taking a paper bag, "I want to return Uchiha-san's clothes that I borrowed yesterday. Would you kindly pass her my best regards?"

"As you wish, Haruno-sama."

The pinkette handed a paper bag to Uchiha's servant, "Arigato gozaimasu, I will take my way, then."

Sakura walked to her destination, Uchiha Sasuke's bedroom. She unlocked the door by a spare key that she got from Sasuke's mother, in order to wake him up every day or well, if something _bad_ happened-which Sakura couldn't wonder what would be happened in Sasuke's room. The pinkette pushed the door slowly and found the owner still in his peaceful dreamland.

When she was entering the room, Sakura noticed that there was some of her notebooks on his wooden chair. She bowed down to get a closer look and the pinkette was smiled. There were some dirty papers filled by his sharp handwriting and her notebook was somewhat a bit crumpled. She took one of the papers and read it thoroughly. It looked like Sasuke had started to study the Chemistry like she asked to last night, and as Sakura expected he got some troubles at understanding the theories with its application. Sasuke also did his best huh? Guess someone needed to get a reward, ne?

The pinkette walked closer to his bed, looking at the spiked hair lying body. Why he also put a stoic face even when he was sleeping? Kami-sama, he would looked was exactly like a corpse if he had a paler skin as Sai had. Sasuke turned his body to the left unconsciously, giving her his broad back. His left hand lied close to his head, and his right hand was lying freely.

Sakura giggled, "Somehow he is like an innocent child when he sleeps."

She still wanted to observe Sasuke's sleeping habit, but the clock in his room told her to stop and ordered her to wake him up. Especially if she didn't want both of them got a punishment from Kakashi. Sakura took a deep breath, then she slowly put her small bottom on Sasuke's waist, letting all of her weight to press him. It was her way to make the sleeping raven haired awakened.

She could feel her body start to waver, meaning that Sasuke was already disturbed. His seatmate stirred his head annoyingly, then he started to lift his head and blinked his eyes to get a clear look.

"O-ha-yo, Uchiha-kun!" she greeted when her emerald eyes made a contact with his onyx.

"Tch." He spat, "Get up Haruno! Your morning alarm was annoying." The Uchiha's heir groaned while moving his body, making the pinkette jumped from her hard _seat._

"Then wake up earlier than me, ne?" she mocked, escaping her tongue from her mouth.

Sasuke got up and scratched his neck, then he walked to his wardrobe. What he did next was making Sakura screamed without thinking. Sasuke undid his black pajamas, leaving his bare chest without any cover.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You still here?" he raised one of his eyebrow, "I want to take a bath, dork."

"THEN TELL ME, BAKA!" she covered her eyes with her palms, hiding her face which had already like a fresh red tomato. She ran away to his door quickly, but got halted by Sasuke's grip on her wrist. The shirtless teen pulled her back, making the pinkette's back met his black wooden wardrobe. The emerald eyes widened when Sasuke stuck both of his palms to the wardrobe, not letting her escaped.

She tilted her face to meet a pair of onyx, "Wha-what are you doing, let go of me!" The trapped pinkette tried to push his body, but her hands got rigid when her palms was making a contact to his bare, muscled chest.

"Open your clothes, Haruno." He ordered with a serious tone, "Let's take a bath _together_."

She retreated her arms quickly and yelled, "NANI?! ARE YOU CRAZY? WE EVEN AREN'T A-"

"But we almost _kissed_, remember?"

A gasp escaped from Sakura's lips. Her body started to get tensed. Of course she remembered when Sasuke gave her a kiss prank on the staircases, and now they were in the same position like when he attempted to kiss her that time, "Should we continue what we left before at that time?"

Sakura bit her lips and closed her emerald eyes when his head went closer to hers. She could feel a strange feeling from her stomach like she felt yesterday when Sasuke treated her wound. Her feet was got trembled now and her lips could feel a hot breath coming from his nose, which was only centimeters apart from hers. Sakura's body jolted when she felt a pair of cold lips making a contact, but not at her trembling lips. Instead, Sasuke's lips brushed her tiny nose, making her lost all of her strength.

Sakura fell to the ground, her eyes was opened widely and both of her palms covered her nose. She tilted up her head to see her shirtless seatmate smirked towards her reaction.

"Are you really that_ inexperience?_" he snorted, "See your expression right now, it was hilarious."

Sakura's face turned again to a red tomato, "MY NOSE! Y-YOU KISSED MY NOSE!"

"That's my revenge, Haruno." He bent down to pick his blue towel which was fell from his broad shoulder, "My mother confiscated my car because of what I did to you. Now I should walk to the school like what commoners do."

Sakura stood up shakily and argued, "That's your own fault, not mine! You don't have any right to throw your anger at me!"

He smirked towards the embarrassed pinkette, "Do I care?" the raven haired boy opened his private bathroom's door and went to get bath. In other hand, Sakura went down to the main entrance in Sasuke's mansion, cursing her mean seatmate's behavior with full of irritation.

_Uchiha Sasuke was kissed her nose, goddamit!_

She still couldn't believe it. Never ever believed it! It was the first time a man had laid his finger-which-was-his-cold-lips-on her face. Moreover, the culprit was Uchiha Sasuke, a crude and arrogant jerk who was famous by his cold attitude towards all of the woman besides his caring mother, Uchiha Mikoto. However, that's not only the reason why she was so irritated enough to make all of Uchiha's servants were somehow afraid of her. She confused with herself. Why she let him beating hear hearts rapidly that hurt her and why the strange feelings that she felt in her stomach always appeared when Sasuke was close to her. And what she hated the most that the fact about the traces on her nose was very warm despite of his cold lips when they made a brief contact that time.

_Why she felt a bit happy when Sasuke did kissed her?_

XXX

**Roppongi Underground Train Station.**

"Is this your first time taking a public train, Uchiha-kun?"

"Hn." He grunted, both on his palms slipped into his pockets.

Sakura chuckled, "Then try not to get separated from me. Morning was the busiest time in Japan, and I bet the train was very crowded."

The silver train arrived in no counts. When the train door opened, the crowd of people bursting in and out in the same time, making Sakura jumped and got separated from her seatmate. In an instant, Sakura had entered the train without knowing Sasuke's whereabouts. She rolled at every corner of train, but thanks to her short height, the pinkette couldn't search him thoroughly. Sakura was hopeless now, she would cursed herself if she didn't find Sasuke at the next station. To be frank, it was her first time in a public railway wagon. She always took a _female only _wagon because she still didn't know Japan well and it would be a safest choice to take it. But since Sasuke was also with her that time, she didn't have any choices than taking a public wagon together. Now she was separated from Sasuke, way to go Sakura.

Suddenly, she felt a soft skin brushed her thighs, making her jolted. Sakura peeked at her legs and she found two, no three hands were on her thighs, caressing her skin without her permissions. She turned to seek the culprit, but her vision was blocked because the pinkette was stuck between two tall businessmen. Sakura bit her lips when the hands start to climb up roughly, trying to reach her underwear. _What should she do now?_

"Haruno!"

Sakura turned her head to seek for the familiar voice. A fair hand was coming out between the crown, gripping her weak wrist and pulled her strongly against the crammed people. In a glimpse of time, Sakura's body hit against a strong chest with familiar scent that she loved, the scent of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baka! Why don't you avoid those molesters! You got lucky because I noticed your hair, but what the hell would be happened when I didn't? Don't let your guard down!"

Sakura answered the angry spiked hair weakly, "That's because I worried about you and I was pressed by people, that's why I can't move my body. It is my first time taking a public wagon."

Sasuke snorted, "And you even bragged about the public train at me. You are hopeless, Haruno."

The pinkette pouted at his snorts. Suddenly, the train was trembled and it made the crowds became a huge mess. Sakura closed her eyes when some people were pressing towards their position, but she felt nothing. It was when she opened her eyes, the pinkette noticed that Sasuke used his body to protect her from the crowd and one of his hand gripped the iron holder while his other hand pressed the train door, making a space for her.

"A-arigato, Uchiha-kun."

"Aa."

They remained silent in that position. Sasuke's onyx eyes gazed on the Tokyo view and Sakura stared on her feet, hiding her fluttered face. It reminded her of the caring Sasuke who took care of her wounded elbow yesterday. It was the only time Sakura could see the real Uchiha Sasuke, not the cold Sasuke when the first time she met her, not the mischievous Sasuke when he seduced her with his serious tone, or not the menacing Sasuke when he barked right on her face when he knew that she would look after him. It was the gentle Sasuke when he listened to her voice when she taught her, the worried Sasuke when he waited for her arrival in front of his house, lying to her about catching some fresh air (which she just had realized at her home yesterday) and the caring Sasuke when he wrapped a bandage on her elbow (she had opened it today) and chuckled in front of her. And right now she found a protective Sasuke who guarded her from the crowd in the train. Next time, which Sasuke that Sakura would meet about?

XXX

**Konoha Private High School.**

All of Konoha High students, mostly the girl students were making an uproar when they noticed Uchiha Sasuke had arrived at their school with the pink-haired girl besides him. Most of them was asking what they relationship was, or crying because of broken heart. Even the furious fanatic fangirls were shouting and cursing the pink-haired girl, which irritating Sasuke unconsciously.

"Ne, Uchiha-kun." Sakura whispered in a very low voice, "I think your fangirls misunderstood about us, should I go ahead to the classroom? You can lost your fangirls if-"

"I don't care about them. Let's go."

Sakura sighed at his cold responds and felt a pity for his fangirls at the same time. She hoped that the pitiful girls would open their eyes and stopped admiring the cold jerk. They continued to walk together towards the shoe lockers. The pink-haired girl noticed her new friend when she slipped the school's shoes to her feet.

"Hinata-chan!" she called her excitingly, "Gomen, Uchiha-kun! I will go ahead to the class, ja ne!" she smiled to the popular student, leaving his side and jumping to the dark blue haired girl. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder out of the blue. He turned to see his ex-rival who greeted him a good morning with a wide grin.

"Ara, that's Sakura-chan and Hyuuga!" he blurted, "Yokatta, they seem forget about yesterday, ne?"

Sasuke furrowed his chin, "Yesterday?"

"Yup teme! Yesterday they almost got assaulted by some of perverts near Hyuuga's house. But I saved them in the right time. You must watch how disgusting the pervert licked Sakura's pure neck with full of lust! If I find them again-whoa!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke hit his own locker with his fist menacingly, making other students shocked and scared at the same time.

"TEME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The raven haired threw a death glare to the amethyst, "Urusai, dobe."

"Ne, teme." Naruto opened his locker to get his school slippers, "Do you have a thing for Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"Datte!" the blonde replied, "You got angry because you just had known it from me, ne? You got angry because Sakura-chan almost got raped, ne?"

"Don't jump into conclusion, dobe!" Sasuke snarled, closing Naruto's locker with a strong slap, "Kaa-san would be fucking furious if I let her in a danger! And I won't ever in love with that annoying pink hair!"

Sasuke walked away from his best friend, leaving Naruto who was chuckling at his reaction.

XXX

**Konoha Private High School, 2-B. After School.**

"Minna! My dad bought a good karaoke place yesterday and they gave me a free hours as the daughter of the owner!" Temari grinned at her friends, "Want to go?"

Shikamaru yawned, "Well, your dad had asked me to accompany you, there's no other choices. Mendokusei."

The blonde girl glared towards the lazy bum, "How about you, Sai?"

"I guess I can go. As long as it's free. How about you, Dickless?"

"I'm in-ttebayo!"

Temari smiled happily, then she turned to the last two students, "Well, I think Sakura and Sasuke can't join because of your tutoring class, ne?"

"No." Sakura smiled, "I guess we can go for an hour, is that alright?" Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the pinkette besides her put a decision without his permission.

"Yatta! Arigato, Sakura!"

"Ne, Temari." Sakura stood up, then walking towards the dark blue haired girl who was erasing the black board. Hyuuga's heir stopped when she realized that her new friend held her shoulder and turned her body easily, "Can we ask Hinata-chan to join us? She is my friend now!"

Hinata jolted when she heard her name, "Sa-Sakura-san!"

Temari raised her right hand, "Atarimai desho! Your friend is my friend too! Having another girl as part of group is exciting, you know!"

Naruto hopped from his seat, "Yosh, to Karaoke!"

Sakura smiled at the timid girl who was being pulled by the happy blonde girl. Sakura walked back to her seat to take her bag and found Sasuke's glare.

"Nani, Uchiha-kun?"

"Why do you agreed on it?" He asked with a monotonous tone, "I think my mother asked you to make me become a best head of clan."

Sakura sighed, "Ano ne, Uchiha-kun. I realized that you lack of social skill and I think this is a good chance to deepen your relationship with your friends other than Naruto." She explained, "Besides, a good leader is someone who can bear all of their people's trust. How can you get a trust from other Uchiha if you still being a social-awkward, hey emo-boy?"

"What the hell is-"

Sakura put her index finger right in front of Sasuke's cold lips, "Don't forget that Uchiha-san trust me to take care of you. I know what the best for you so stop complaining. Wakatta?"

"Hn."

The pinkette gave him a gentle smile, as a token of his obedient. She took one of his arm and pulled him excitedly, "Ikimasho, Uchiha-kun!"

XXX

**Konoha Private High School, 2-B. **

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards their class together. Sakura still didn't believe that Sasuke's weakest subject was Japanese Literature. Actually, Sakura decided to teach him about Physic after they went to Karaoke, but unfortunately she forgot to bring the questions that she had prepared for him. That was why she changed it to Japanese Literature. At first, the raven haired boy still didn't tell her about it because of his prideful behavior, but later when she asked him some not-so-difficult questions, Sakura was shocked because he got confused and couldn't answer properly. Perhaps that's because Sasuke was a man with no words. She never heard him told any stories or jokes, even when he talked, Sasuke never beat the bush. He always straight-forward, talking only when it necessary. Was that because of his past too? She never heard anything about his past, and never let other people to be the one who told her. Sakura wanted to hear it from Sasuke himself. Because it meant he put his utmost trust to her.

Both of them heard a loud uproar coming from their class. The emerald and onyx exchanged glances, then walked to their class in quick steps. When they arrived at 2-B's door, the shouts became clear and noisy at the same time.

"WHERE IS THE NEW STUDENT?!" shouted the unknown blonde girl with a ponytail. "I HEARD ABOUT HER AND SASUKE GOT A THING EACH OTHER! WHERE IS SHE NOW?!"

The lazy bum grumbled, "Don't shout in other classroom! Look, you only disturb us!"

The sapphire glared at Shikamaru, "DEMO, SHIIKA! SHE STOLE MY SASUKE FROM ME! HOW CAN I STOP AND DO NOTHING? JUST TELL ME WHERE THE NEW GIRL IS!"

Sasuke spat when he realized the one who made such a commotion in his class. Meanwhile, the pinkette stared at the angry blonde girl who asked about her whereabouts. Her long, blond ponytail, her petite body and her short temper and fierce attitudes was made Sakura start to wonder why she felt any familiarities.

Sakura was gasped when the fierce blonde turned her body to see both of her prey, "I-Ino?"

The girl who called Ino's eyes widened when she saw the emerald eyes, "Don't tell me, Sa-Sakura?! Haruno Sakura?!" she yelped, "Oh Kami-sama, is that really you?!"

"Ino, tadaima!" the pinkette was running towards the blonde, giving hear a bear hug. "I miss you a lot, you Ino pig!"

The blonde returned her embrace, "You didn't ever changed, Big Forehead! Of course I miss you too, Sak!"

They both pulled away and chuckled each other happily, which making other students confused. Sasuke sighed and walked to his seat. Ino noticed Sasuke's presence and then her eyes widened.

"So it means the new girl is you, Sak?"

"Well, yeah. I think-"

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHA!" the blonde laughed noisily, making another uproar in Sakura's classroom. Shikamaru sighed at his childhood friend and walked out from the class. "I'M SO STUPID TO BELIEVE THOSE RUMORS!"

Sakura walked towards her seat, putting her bag on her desk, "What rumors, Ino?"

Ino walked towards Sakura-and slyly to Sasuke too-while giving her a mock grin, "I heard a rumor about Sasuke-kun fell in love with the new student." She then gawked again, "THERE IS NO WAY HE FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, BIG FOREHEAD. HAHAHA I'M SO STUPID!"

"What?!" Sakura shocked, "Well I can understand about his cold behavior, but why you say that?!"

"Datte~!" the blonde sneered, "There's no one who will fall in love with big forehead ugly girl like you Sak! Even your natural pink hair is hilarious!"

Sakura was offended when Ino mocked to her. She slammed the desk with both of her palms. Now all of her classmates thought that Sakura was the scariest when she was angry, "WHAT THE HELL YOU INO-PIG!"

"Why don't you hear by your own ears?" Ino peeked at her three years idol, "Ne, Sasuke-kun! What do you think about Sakura? Don't you agree with my opinion?"

"INO-PIG!"

Sasuke turned to see the sneering fangirl and his furious seatmate. Well, if he said that Sakura was better than any girl in Konoha High (which he somehow agreed), then the blonde stupid fangirl would go berserk again and perhaps she would explode the whole class, and if he agreed with the blonde's opinion. Well, it was true that Sakura's forehead was big and the first time he met her, he also thought that her pink hair was ridiculous. And of course he bet that Sakura wouldn't take his words seriously, would she? She wouldn't care anyway.

"For the first time." He started to talk, making all of the students went silent and concentrated on the raven haired boy, "I agreed with you, Yamanaka. Her forehead is big and her long pink hair is annoying."

And he regretted his decision.

XXX

Okay, he thought that it was his fault now.

After the blonde cheered in victory, she hurried back to her class, leaving all the commotions. All of the students thanked him for chasing her away, which he ignored it. The one who took all of his attentions was Sakura's sudden silent behavior. He remembered clearly how shocked Sakura's face was when Sasuke agreed at Ino's crude comments about her. Then, she started to sit back and shut her mouth for good. At first, Sasuke didn't mind about it. She still as always, focused on the lessons and never talked to him during classes. Until when the recess, Sasuke asked her about what subjects she would tutor later.

Unexpectedly she ignored him, even didn't turned her face to see him. She still focused on reading her notebook. Sasuke called her name once more, and again there was no reply. Okay, he was offended now. The onyx eyes pulled her hands to get her attentions, but she removed her hand from Sasuke's grip roughly, which was shocking him. The pinkette stood up, calling Hyuuga's heir name and went to her place. Leaving him alone.

Haruno Sakura was totally furious.

When they had to go to the lab for Chemistry lessons, usually Sasuke left one seat beside him for the pink-haired girl because she needed to keep her eyes on his slacking behavior. But now, it was different. Sasuke arrived earlier and took a seat in the middle, as always leaving one seat next to him. After most of his classmates had arrived, he noticed Sakura arrived with Sai and Temari. His eyes was widened when she looked at him, but she ignored him and went to another seat, next to Sai. Sakura left him all alone. The seat next to him, which he especially reserved for her, was remain empty.

XXX

**Konoha High School, 2-B. After School.**

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" asked Naruto, bringing his notebook, "Can you teach me about Science? I still didn't understand about digestion system."

Sakura smiled, "Of course I can. Give me your notes!" the blonde handed him his note, "Here, for the first.."

Temari, Shikamaru and Sai also approached her when they heard Naruto understood about Science easily. Sakura giggled and taught all of them thoroughly. Okay, she still smiled towards her friends. It meant she was truly angry because of him and his annoying fangirl who was also her old friend. And also the girl who were coming to their direction now.

"Sak! My mother asked me to invite you on our dinner tonight!" She talked to her as if there was nothing happened, "Want to go?"

Sasuke smirked. Now, let her felt how annoying Sakura when she was totally angry. He bet the pinkette would ignored Ino's pestering talks like she did towards him.

"Eh? Hontou ni?!" Sakura answered happily, "Of course I will! I miss your family so much, Ino!"

And they were laughing together now, talking about past. Sasuke was pissed. Totally pissed.

"CUT THAT OUT, HARUNO!" the raven haired guy snarled to the pinkette, grabbing her hand, "YOU IGNORED ME LIKE HELL AND NOW YOU ARE TALKING TO THE ONE WHO MOCK YOU LIKE I DID!"

The pinkette turned her head towards her completely, but she didn't replied or angry. Sakura still shut her mouth. He let go of her hand slowly, then the pinkette bowed to all of her friends-except Sasuke-and went out from her class.

"Well, someone is broken heart here?" Naruto joked, but no one laughed at it. Instead, Temari gave him a death glare, making the stupid blonde shut his mouth.

"I guess it was your fault, Sasuke." Shikamaru broke the tension, "Haruno was right to be angry."

"That's true." Temari added, "Among all of us, you are the closest person to Sakura. You spent a lot more time with her and she did her best to help you. But you agreed on the stupid spoiled girl's opinion and of course it hurt her feelings."

"Eeeek!" Ino whined, "Don't blame me! It was Sasuke-kun's fault if he was infatuated by my charm and forget about Sak! You are always mean to me, old hag!"

"What did you said?!"

"Ma, ma! Temari, Ino-chan!" Naruto interrupted, "Let's back to the main point ne?"

Shikamaru sighed at both of the fierce women behavior, the girls nodded and shut their mouth.

"Anyway, Sasuke-san." All of them turned their head to Sai's direction, "Whatever our opinions are, you still can't deny that she is angry at you and you should apologize to him. Even though I never heard the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke asks for forgiveness to someone."

"What do you think, teme?"

Sasuke kept his mouth shut and drowned on his own mind.

XXX

**Konoha Private High School. Main Entrance.**

Haruno Sakura sighed heavily.

She knew that ignored Sasuke all day was a bit harsh and she knew by the way he shouted back then, Sasuke was hurt about her behavior. However, she still couldn't believe what she heard in the morning was coming from Sasuke's mouth directly.

She realized that her forehead was bigger than girls in her ages, but insulting her hair color who she had got from her deceased mother, she couldn't accept it at all. She was very proud of her hair color, the rare color that Japanese seldom have, Sakura always felt that she was a special. It was a blessed gift from her mother and every strand of it connected to her mother's. Ino often mocked her hair color because it was her way to say that her hair was amazing. Ino was her childhood friend and she knew it well that when the blonde insulted or mocked, she never seriously meant it. She was too stubborn and awkward to express her whole feelings. That was why she let go of it when Ino said it at her classroom. To think that Uchiha Sasuke was also agreed, she was totally offended right now.

Sakura turned her head to see every girls in front of her eyes and caught her friend's presence near the tree at the school's yard. But right when she almost called Hinata, the dark blue haired girl was talked to some other girls, then went together to another place. Did Hinata ever had friends beside her? But why she never told her about it? Then who were they?

Sakura followed them until they stopped in front of the warehouse. What were they trying to do?

XXX

"Do you know why I come to see you again even I hate it? DON'T YOU KNOW WHY?!"

Hinata shook her head slowly. Her body was trembled and her eyes focused to her feet, didn't ever want to meet their eyes.

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING, HINATA!"

The brunette pulled her hard, making her fell and hit the ball shelf. The timid girl started to cry, "Gomen nasai.."

"DON'T ANSWER ME!" the angry brunette slapped Hinata's cheek, marking a red bruise, "BECAUSE OF YOU! I BROKE MY ENGAGEMENT WITH NEJI-SAN! BECAUSE YOU BECAME THE HEIR OF HYUUGA!"

She hit the weak girl's leg with her own foot, "AND NOW YOU TRY TO ATTRACT MY UCHIHA SASUKE! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

Hinata shook her heads rapidly, "Chigaimasu, Ayame-san! I didn't try to-"

_Slap! _

"I SAID DON'T ANSWER ME! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY NAME WITHOUT HONORIFIC! YOU ARE DISGUSTING HINATA! I SWEAR I WILL-"

A sharp slap hit the brunette's cheek, making her stop to talk. Her eyes widened and all of her friends came approaching her. The brunette huffed, "YOU! THAT NEW GIRL!"

"What the hell are you doing to my friend?!" the pinkette barked to all of the girls. She bent down towards the beaten girl, "Hinata-chan! Daijoubu?"

"Sakura-san, please run!" she pledged, "I beg you.."

Sakura saw Hinata's cheeks got swollen. Her legs were full of bruises and her body still trembled. Sakura stood up to face the girls, "You hurt my friend! How dare you!"

"SAKURA-CHAN, PLEASE STOP IT!"

Sakura eyes widened. She turned her body to see her friend, "If you hurt her, then…Hanabi-chan will…" Hinata started to whimper. Sakura ran towards her friend and hug her.

"That's right Haruno!" Ayame stood up and walked towards both of them, "My daddy is the one who take care of her dying sister. That's why she can't harm me no matter what."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "How can you-"

"Ara, but I changed my mind, Hinata." The dark blue haired girl looked up to see the brunette, "I won't harm you anymore and I will let go of your sister. If you let me to beat your pink hair friend next to you for today. Is that alright?"

A gasp escaped Hinata's lips, "Ayame-san! I…I…" Hinata trembled more rapidly, she confused to pick between her sick little sister and her first friend Sakura. Her little sister was dying for two years because of cancer and she wouldn't let her little sister suffered more. But Sakura was the one who saved her from the perverts back then, the one who trusted her and talked to her with full of smile. Both of them were important to Hyuuga's heir, how could she sacrifice one of them?

"Do it then." The shocked Hinata looked at her first friend, "If you promised to let Hinata and her family alone from now on." Sakura glared towards the brunette.

"The promise is a promise, Haruno Sakura." Ayame smirked, "I will keep it as a token of your friendship."

Sakura closed her eyes, taking the deep breath. She let go of Hinata's body and got up. The pinkette walked towards the brunette without any regrets.

"Then, do as you wish."

XXX

Hinata had her heart in her mouth when she saw how they tortured Sakura without any mercy. They kicked her petite body, slapped her cheeks, pulled her long pink hair and poured a bucket of water on her beaten body, making the pinkette's uniform got wet and her body started to shiver.

"Sakura-chan!" the timid girl wailed since they started to tortune the innocent girl in front of her, "Sakura-chan, stop it! *sobs* Please stop it *sobs*"

"This is a payback for you who stole all of Uchiha Sasuke's attention from all of us!" Ayame barked while kept kicking her body with her foot roughly, "Take it, you slut!"

Sakura didn't say anything and let them tortured her until they satisfied. She knew how hurt the hell her body were, but she didn't believed that all this time Hinata always received this kind of treatment behind her back. She realized why Hinata never talked with others, hid her scars behind her loose uniform and that was because she wanted to keep all the pain by herself. The brunette pulled Sakura's pink haired up, making her emerald eyes met the amber. Sakura didn't say anything, but still brave enough to throw a death glare towards the one who hurt her friend.

"What? What are you trying to do?" Ayame spat, "Trying to torture me back with your eyes? How dare you!" The brunette noticed a green scissor near her and she smiled. Without letting her hair go, she walked to get the green scissor and pulled up again Sakura's hair menacingly.

"This is a token for your bravery, Haruno Sakura."

In an instant, the scissor made a brief contact to Sakura's hair. And in the same time, the pink hair which used to cover most of Sakura's back was gone. Her long pink hair was turned into a rough, short hair which only covered until the collar of Sakura's sailor uniform.

Hinata went into an ultimate horror. She shrieked with her utmost voice, trying to call for help. She really couldn't stand of it. She should stop them! She should help her pitiful friend.

"Ayame-chan! You are too much, what should we do now?!" said the long hair girl who got panicked when shen heard Hinata's loud scream.

SHUT UP!" Ayame snapped, "I have daddy as my back, don't worry! Now, let's continue to torture her more before someone's coming!"

Ayame walked towards the hopeless short haired girl, she pulled her collar to see the emerald eyes, "YOU LEARNT YOUR LESSON, DIDN'T YOU? NOW DON'T EVER TRY TO GET CLOSER TO MY UCHIHA-"

"Since when I became yours?"

All of them gasped when they found out that Uchiha Sasuke and his friends had come to the warehouse, Hinata collapsed right after she saw them, in which Temari caught her immediately. Ayame let go of the pink hair's collar and started to get trembled.

"Sasuke-sama, I.."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Go! And don't ever face me anymore." He snarled menacingly, "DON'T YOU HEAR ME!"

All of the scared girls were running away from them, but got halted by Shikamaru and Sai. Both of them took the misbehaved girls to the Principal Room, getting their real punishments.

Sasuke saw them with a menacing glare. All of them wouldn't come here if they didn't heard Hinata's scream that time. Naruto remembered that it was her scream because it was similar like when they almost got raped. Sasuke rushed to the source of the scream with his full strength, and what he found was the beaten Hyuuga's heir and a group of girls, with their leader still torturing another one. His mind snapped when he saw something on their feet. A pink hair.

"Oh Kami-sama, Sak!" Ino screeched, making Sasuke went back to the warehouse, "Sak! You are terrible! Daijoubu?" the restless pink haired nodded slowly.

"I will call Rin-sensei's help-ttebayo!" Naruto went out hurriedly. Ino nodded while her hands kept support Sakura's body.

Sasuke walked towards them and bent down. Ino's heart jumped a bit seeing Sasuke in that close, but her best friend's condition was more important than her idol! "Sasuke-kun, please get me a clean water and a towel to clean Sakura's body before-"

"I stay here." He answered monotonously, "I will hold her. You get it by yourself."

Ino shocked a bit, but she nodded (well she would do anything for Sasuke after all.) Sasuke started to touch Sakura's body but she slapped away his hands.

"I stil.. angry at you.." said Sakura in a weak tone.

Sasuke didn't respond and still insisted to hold her shoulders. She tried to resist but her body was too weak now, alright she gave up. Sakura let Sasuke to hold her but she won't ever talk to him. They remained silent. Sakura's eyes looked at the ground, seeing her pink hair was spread messily. Her precious hair. She threw it to save her friend's life, and Sakura hoped that her mother proud of her.

After some minutes, Naruto came back bringing a first aid kit with Rin, a doctor in their school. Ino also came with a bucket of clean water and towel to wash the dirt on Sakura's body. Temari asked Naruto to lift Hinata body and took her to Temari's car. She bid a good bye to Sakura and took Hinata home.

"Finished." Rin stated, "Luckily, it didn't damaged your body so after some days, the wounds will be closed eventually. But still, you need a rest tomorrow. Uzumaki-kun, please take her home."

"No." Sasuke interrupted, "Let me the one who take her home. I will call my butler and ask them to pick us up."

"Uchiha-"

"I don't care whether you are angry or not. I still will take you home. No buts."

Sakura threw him a death glare. When he tried to lift her, the pinkette rejected his hands, "I can get up by myself."

"Fine."

XXX

Sakura and Sasuke still didn't talk each other. They even didn't exchange glances. Sasuke was too stubborn to ask for forgiveness and Sakura was too angry to forgive him easily. Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang and it was Naruto. At least she could get escaped from this awkward atmosphere.

Sasuke was pissed at Sakura's behavior. He indeed was worried about her, but she never let him lay a finger on her, making him useless. Now she was happily chatting with Naruto through the phone. Sakura used to talk to him in that kind of tone. The friendly and cheerful tone which sometimes annoyed him

"Thank you for helping me, Naruto."

_Although he was the one who came to save her first. _

"Give my thanks to Ino for supporting my body and I will come at the dinner."

_Although he tried to support her but she rejected it._

"Eh? Shikamaru and Sai-kun are worried about me? That lazy bum and crude boy? Oh my!"

_Although he was the most worried about her among the others._

"Mm. Next time I will-"

Sasuke snatched Sakura's phone from her hands and hung up the call. He opened the dial menu and touched her clear touchscreen rapidly. Sakura glared at the raven haired boy.

"Uchiha-kun! What the hell are you trying to!" she yelled sharply, "Give me back my cell-" her voice was interrupted with a sound of monotonous ringtone coming from Sasuke's school bag. He gave her white Galaxy S4 back to the owner. Sakura looked at the screen and she saw an unknown number in her log.

"Uchiha-kun, is this your-"

"Don't call the dobe when you are in troubled." He cut without seeing the pink haired girl's face, "Call me."

The pinkette's face went red as tomato, "Wh-why should I?! You said that I was annoying, even my long pink hair was annoying to you, right?!"

"I take it back."

Sakura eyes widened. When she turned her face to see his seatmate, the pinkette found himself facing the window, still talking "I take it back what I said at the class."

Before Sakura responded, the car had stopped all of the sudden. The butler said that they had arrived at Sakura's apartment. She bowed down to Sasuke's butler and got up from the car. The pinkette looked at Sasuke once more.

"Arigato." She blurted, making him turned his head, "For saving me."

The pinkette closed the the car's door and walked towards her apartment. Then, she took the lift to the 5th floor. Sakura opened her smartphone to save Sasuke's phone number and noticed 2 new messages. The first one was from Hinata.

_Sakura-chan._

_I really am sorry for pulling you into this trouble. I owe you my life twice and I ashamed to be one of your friend. I know perhaps you regretted to save me, but I still want to give my greatest and sincerest gratitude for saving both me and my little sister. Someday, I surely will payback what you did to me. Please take a good rest and I will always be there for you if you need something. _

_Hyuuga Hinata._

Sakura smiled at her text, feeling a proud and happy in the same time. She had saved her life, her friend life and how come she would regret it? Sakura planned to call Hinata tonight to clear the misunderstood. She rolled her screen to open another text. It was from an unknown number.

_You looks better in short hair._

Sakura dazed. Who the heck someone who texted her like this? Was this Sai-kun number? He often talked in a very crude way sometimes and somewhat giving her nuts. She closed the inbox and went back to save Sasuke's number on her log. Then, she realized something.

She opened again her inbox.

_Uchiha Sasuke (1)_

_You looks better in short hair._

Haruno Sakura swore herself that she can feel butterflies on her stomach.

**FINISHED! THE LONG, ROUGH CHAPTER! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME SASUKE AND SAKURA ARGUED EACH OTHER BUT WRAPPED WITH ANOTHER FLUFF! Kyaa, I love fluff!**

**Next chapter I will take my main focus on Naruto! Yeay! Don't worry, I still put SasuSaku in the next chapter as my main characters! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and following me!**

**Your purflixoxo**


End file.
